Meine singenden Tränen
by Daya80
Summary: Eine Geschichte über Liebe und Freundschaft, Verletzungen und Vertrauen und die heilende Wirkung der Musik. Pairing SS/HG SS ist ziemlich OOC - zumindest in späteren Kapiteln .
1. Das Leben

Müde schloss Hermine die Tür ihrer Garderobe hinter sich und apparierte in das nahe gelegene Hotel

Müde schloss Hermine die Tür ihrer Garderobe hinter sich und apparierte in das nahe gelegene Hotel. Dort ließ sie sich seufzend auf das große, weiche Bett fallen. Wie so oft in den letzten Wochen, fragte sie sich wieder, warum sie das Angebot von der Plattenfirma Magic Records -MR- angenommen hatte.  
„Ich bin einfach nicht zum Star geboren." fluchte sie laut.  
Drei Monate war es erst her, dass ein Agent von MR sie in diesem Muggelpub, mitten in London,  
gehört hatte. Dabei hatte sie nur bei einem Karaoke Wettbewerb mitgemacht.  
Wieder einmal war es Ron, der sie, durch seine ständigen Provokationen, zu so einem Schwachsinn trieb.  
Wie gut sie dann tatsächlich singen konnte, erstaunte Hermine selbst am Meisten.

Zwei Tage später schon war der Vertrag unterschrieben und nur vier Wochen danach füllte ihr Album „Tränen" sämtliche Zaubererläden und landete sofort auf Platz 1 der magischen Charts.  
Mit einem kleinen Schaudern dachte Hermine an das Gespräch mit ihrem Agenten Samuel zurück, indem es um ihren Namen ging.  
„Hermine Granger, Hermine, unter dem Namen verkaufen wir nicht mal zehn von diesen Alben. Der Name ist das erste was die Leute sehen, hören, wahrnehmen. Der muss richtig reinknallen. So was wie die Slice Pearls." schnaufte Samuel.  
„Slice Pearls oder etwas ähnlich bescheuertes, das kannst du vergessen." schimpfte Hermine. „Ok, wenn dir das alles nicht passt, mach du doch einen Vorschlag. Oder noch besser, setz ihn zusammen aus dem Namen deines ersten Haustieres und dem deines Urgroßvaters." Samuel wurde langsam laut. Hermine lachte.  
„Hey, das wär vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht." prustete sie. „Dann wäre mein Name Ricky Alan."  
Samuel lief in seinem kleinen Büro auf und ab. Lange sagte er gar nichts, bis sich ein breites Grinsen über sein Gesicht zog.  
„Das ist es. Das ist es. Ricky Alan. Das lässt sich verkaufen. Sehr gut, abgemacht."

Fast wäre Hermine eingeschlafen, war es doch heute ihr siebter Auftritt in nur fünf Tagen und drei weitere würden noch folgen. Aber daraus wurde nichts, denn in dem Moment räusperte sich ein vornehmer Herr, auf einem der Gemälde an der Wand, vernehmlich und schnarrte: „Harry Potter bittet sie, einen Besuch machen zu dürfen." Hermine setzte sich auf und antwortete:  
„Bei Merlin, na gut, meinetwegen, geben sie ihm mein Ok."  
Richtig begeistert war sie nicht, dafür war sie viel zu müde. Doch trotzdem freute sie sich darauf, ihren besten Freund endlich einmal wieder zu sehen.  
Der Kamin loderte hell auf und hustend und prustend taumelte Harry ins Zimmer.  
„Das Flohnetzwerk wird nie zu meinen beliebtesten Fortbewegungsmitteln gehören. Hallo Hermine, ich freue mich dich zu sehen." sagte Harry und musterte Hermine prüfend.  
„Aber du siehst nicht sehr gut aus."  
„Danke." antwortete Hermine zynisch. „Ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen."  
„Hey, so war das doch gar nicht gemeint." schnappte Harry zurück.  
Finster sahen sich die beiden an. Lange hielten sie das aber nicht aus und schon nach kurzer Zeit lachten sie.  
„Komm her und lass dich umarmen, Harry." sagte Hermine immer noch lachend. Zwei Stunden redeten und lachten sie miteinander. Zwei Stunden, in denen Hermine von ihrem Kummer über ihre neue und so plötzliche Berühmtheit erzählte, wie müde sie durch den ganzen Rummel war, und wie sehr sie es oft erschreckte, dass sie die Menschen mit ihrer Musik so fesseln konnte. Dabei waren die meisten Lieder gar nicht von Hermine selber, nur bei einem hatte sie den Text und die Melodie geschrieben. Das war auch das Lied, welches die Menschen am Tiefsten berührte. Das Lied, welches direkt aus Hermines Herzen kam.  
Harry erzählte von den Kämpfen die draußen, außerhalb dieser Glitzerwelt, statt fanden. Die Opfer auf Seiten der Todesser waren diesmal beträchtlich, während der Orden keine Verluste erlitten hatte.  
Auf diese gute Nachricht tranken die beiden noch ein Glas Feuerwhiskey und danach verabschiedete sich Harry. Der Kamin loderte wieder hell auf und fort war er.  
Hermine sank noch in ihren Kleidern auf ihr Bett und war Sekunden später eingeschlafen.

Kurze Zeit später wurde an einem anderen Ort ein großer, schlanker Mann mit mittellangen, schwarzen Haaren in das St. Mungo Hospital eingeliefert. Ärzte, Heiler und Pfleger liefen hektisch durcheinander, um die schlimmsten Verletzungen möglichst bald zu behandeln.  
„Das sieht ja richtig übel aus." sagte Emily Manrick, eine der Pflegerinnen, besorgt.  
Sekunden wurden zu Minuten und diese zu Stunden.  
Auf dem Flur lief ein älterer Mann mit langen, weißen Haaren auf und ab. Seine Stirn war zerfurcht und sein sorgloses, wissendes Lächeln verschwunden. Seine Sorge um den Mann, der soviel für den Orden riskiert hatte, war groß. Und das nicht nur wegen der riesigen Anzahl an Heldentaten, über die der Verletzte nie sprechen wollte, sondern vor allem, weil Albus Dumbledore ihn als Menschen und als Freund sehr schätzte. Auch, oder trotz dessen, er mit dieser Sympathie ziemlich alleine da stand.  
Bei diesem Gedanken lächelte Dumbledore doch kurz. Ja, beliebt war der grantige und strenge Zaubertranklehrer von Hogwarts wirklich nicht. Und das aus nicht ganz unverständlichen Gründen.  
Noch eine Weile lief Dumbledore neue Muster in den grünen Krankenhausboden, bis endlich eine Heilerin zu ihm trat und ihn in ihr Büro bat.  
„Albus, ich will ehrlich zu ihnen sein." sagte sie mit ernster Stimme. „Professor Snape hat eine große Anzahl gefährlicher Flüche abbekommen. Seine Wunden haben wir geheilt und sind noch immer dabei. Seine inneren Verletzungen haben wir gestoppt. Unglaublicherweise hat sein Schädel nicht einen Kratzer, und das ist es, was uns die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben lässt. Albus, wenn er die nächsten Tage überlebt, hat er großes Glück gehabt. Und ich halte es nicht für  
unmöglich."  
„Danke Shelly, ein großes Glück hätte er endlich mal verdient. Bei euch weiß ich ihn gut aufgehoben. Wann darf ich zu ihm?" fragte Dumbledore leise.  
„Sobald wir die letzten Wunden versorgt haben, aber ich denke das wird nicht vor morgen Nachmittag sein." Antwortete Shelly sanft. „Ich muss jetzt weiter, wir sehen uns dann morgen Albus."  
„Ja, danke, bis morgen Shelly." murmelte Dumbledore, aber Shelly hatte den Raum schon verlassen. Langsam stand auch er auf und verließ mit sorgenvollem Blick das Krankenhaus.


	2. Die Nacht

Müde schloss Hermine die Tür ihrer Garderobe hinter sich und apparierte in das nahe gelegene Hotel

Das Publikum applaudierte und verlangte lautstark nach einer Zugabe. Ricky Alan kam dem natürlich nach und sang noch zwei ihrer schönsten Lieder, bis sie erschöpft von der Bühne in ihre Garderobe lief.  
„Merlin, ist das immer dunkel hier drinnen." flüsterte sie und ließ sich in einen bequemen Sessel fallen.  
„Hallo Miss Granger." sagte eine sanfte, dunkle Männerstimme aus dem Nichts.  
Hermine schrie leise auf und sprang aus dem Sessel hoch.  
„Wer sind sie, was wollen sie? Ich hole auf der Stelle den Wachschutz." stammelte Hermine.  
Ein höhnisches Lachen ertönte. Aus dem Schatten hinten in der Garderobe trat ein schlanker, großer Mann hervor.  
Das war auch schon alles, was Hermine erkennen konnte, denn genau in dem Moment hob der Mann seinen Zauberstab und murmelte leise „Blindium opticus."  
Um Hermine herum wurde es dunkel. Panisch tastete sie nach ihren Augen, die aber unversehrt schienen.  
„Wachschutz." lachte der fremde Mann. „Haben sie keinen Zauberstab? Aber haben sie keine Angst, ich werde ihnen nichts tun. Ich wollte sie nur sehen."  
„Nur sehen, nichts tun?" stammelte Hermine. „Ich kann nichts mehr sehen. Und das nennen sie nichts tun? Was wollen sie? Und wer sind sie?"  
„Würde ich wollen, dass sie wissen wer ich bin, könnten sie noch sehen. Und was ich will habe ich ihnen schon verraten. Ich will sie sehen."  
Hermine fluchte innerlich und fragte sich, warum sie immer noch tatenlos einfach rumstand und sich sogar auf eine Unterhaltung einließ.  
Irgendein Teil von ihr genoss diese aufregende Situation.  
‚Diese Stimme, sie kommt mir bekannt vor.' Eine angenehme Gänsehaut rieselte ihren Rücken hinab.  
Da sie reglos einfach mitten im Raum stand, trat der Fremde näher an sie heran und berührte sie sanft an der Schulter.  
Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen, sagen konnte sie immer noch nichts. Vorsichtig atmete sie den würzigen, erdigen Geruch ihres Gegenüber ein und langsam breitete sich eine Gänsehaut über ihren ganzen Körper aus. Sie konnte nicht wissen, dass es ihm ähnlich ging.  
Der unerwartet süße Blumenduft, gemischt mit dem herberen Geruch durch die Anstrengungen des Auftritts, benebelten seine Sinne.  
Er nahm noch kurz bewusst wahr, dass sie sich gar nicht wehrte, als sich sein Verstand auch schon ausschaltete.  
Er umarmte sie und drückte sie fest an sich.  
Hermine schmiegte sich in seine Arme.  
Später, viel später, hob sie ihren Kopf und ihre Hände tasteten sich höher, bis sie sein Gesicht umfassen konnte.  
Sanft streichelte sie über seine Wangenknochen, zog ihn vorsichtig ein wenig zu sich herunter.  
Ihr Mund fand seinen Mund. Ihre Zunge drängte sich durch seine Lippen und fing an, mit seiner zu spielen. Er reagierte sofort auf sie und erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich.  
Ihre Hände wanderten seinen Hals und den Rücken entlang.  
‚Ein Gehrock? Wer trägt denn heute noch so was?'  
Plötzlich erinnerte sich Hermine, woher sie diesen Geruch kannte.  
‚Professor Snape? Nein, dass kann nicht sein. Nie im Leben würde er sich mit dir, einem Schlammblut, wie er es nennen würde, einlassen. Ähja, und noch viel wichtiger, du nicht mit ihm.'  
Hermine wollte sich aus der Umarmung lösen, ihre Lippen von den seinen Trennen. Aber ihr Körper reagierte nicht auf ihren Willen, sondern schickte nur weiter ein wohliges, erregtes Prickeln durch sie hindurch.

Ein schrilles Klingeln schlich sich in Hermines Bewusstsein, doch noch bevor sie sich wundern konnte woher es kam, löste sich die Dunkelheit um sie herum auf und ein grelles Licht blendete sie.  
Die Sonne schien zu dem Fenster in ihrem Hotelzimmer hinein und ihr Wecker schrillte munter immer weiter.  
Verwirrt setzte sich Hermine auf.  
Langsam kam die Erinnerung an das, was sie in der Nacht geträumt hatte, zurück.  
Entsetzt sprang Hermine auf.  
‚Ich träume von Professor Snape? Nein, niemals. Das kann nicht sein.'  
Doch schnell wurde ihr klar, dass es Snape gewesen sein musste. Und das er keine Hassgefühle in ihr auslöste, sondern sehr angenehme.  
„Ich bin völlig überarbeitet." sagte sie laut. „Da muss ja so etwas dabei herauskommen."  
Doch wirklich überzeugen, dass das der wahre Grund war, konnte sie sich nicht. ‚Ok, ich verbuche es unter ‚Alptraum' und denke nicht mehr daran.'  
„Blindium opticus?" murmelte Hermine, als sie sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer machte.  
‚Ob es diesen Zauberspruch wirklich gibt?'  
Sie nahm sich vor ihn gelegentlich bei Ron auszuprobieren.

Ihr Vorhaben, diesen Traum einfach zu vergessen, scheiterte.  
Den ganzen Tag konnte sich Hermine kaum auf etwas anderes konzentrieren.


	3. Leben oder sterben

Müde schloss Hermine die Tür ihrer Garderobe hinter sich und apparierte in das nahe gelegene Hotel

Als Dumbledore am nächsten Tag ins Krankenhaus kam, lief ihm Shelly schon im Flur über den Weg.  
„Albus, gut dass ich sie erwische, bevor sie zu Professor Snape gehen. Ich würde sie vorher gern noch über seinen Zustand aufklären." Shelly stockte.  
"Was ist mit ihm? Gab es Komplikationen? Nun reden sie schon, Shelly." sagte Dumbledore ungewöhnlich schnell.  
„Hm, nun ja, also, sein körperlicher Zustand ist stabil. Allerdings ist er noch nicht aufgewacht und das ist sehr beunruhigend und ungewöhnlich."  
"Beunruhigend und ungewöhnlich? Was heißt das genau? Wird er es schaffen?" fragte Dumbledore eindringlich.  
„Das weiß ich nicht, Albus. Ich weiß weder, was das zu bedeuten hat, noch ob er es schaffen wird."  
Dumbledore wurde blass. „Und was können wir jetzt tun? Was werden sie tun?"  
„Wir werden seine körperlichen Funktionen stabil halten und vielleicht tut es ihm gut, wenn vertraute Personen um ihn herum sind, wer weiß das schon. Ansonsten können wir nur abwarten und hoffen.  
‚Armer Severus, ich bezweifle ja, dass es ihm gut tut, vertraute Personen um sich zu haben. Aber vielleicht ist es doch wichtig, jetzt wo sich sein Bewusstsein nicht einmischen kann.'  
Laut sagte Dumbledore: „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass die meiste Zeit jemand bei ihm ist. Ich selber werde es so oft wie möglich einrichten."

So vergingen die nächsten Tage. Abwechselnd blieben Dumbledore und einige Mitglieder des Phönixordens bei Snape, dessen Zustand unverändert blieb.

Nach zehn Tagen suchte Shelly das Gespräch mit einem der Auroren, der öfter bei Professor Snape am Bett gesehen wurde.  
Der Auror hieß Blalock Richis, wurde von allen aber nur Locke genannt, da sich auf seiner glänzenden Glatze nur eine dunkle Haarsträhne kringelte.  
Er war gefürchtet, weil er seine Gegner oft noch grausam zappeln ließ, bis er sie schließlich tötete. Dem Orden war er ein Dorn im Auge, aber er war effizient, zuverlässig und dem Orden treu ergeben, weswegen man ihn dort duldete.  
„Hey, Locke, kann ich sie einen Moment sprechen?" fragte Shelly ihn.  
"Natürlich, worum geht es denn?" antwortete Locke mit seiner heiseren, tiefen Stimme.  
„Professor Snape hätte schon lange wieder aufwachen müssen. Ich sehe keine Hoffnung mehr und wir können hier auch nichts weiter für ihn tun. Ich möchte Albus nicht damit belasten, er ist viel zu sentimental."  
„Heißt das, sie wollen die erhaltenden Zauber von ihm nehmen?"  
„Ja, es tut mir leid. Alles andere wäre doch nur eine Quälerei. Und der Orden hat sicher auch wichtigeres zu tun, als ständig bei ihm zu sein."  
"Puh," stieß Locke eine Menge Luft aus, „ich weiß nicht, ob ich das ohne Albus entscheiden kann. Schließlich geht es hierum das Leben eines wichtigen Mitglieds und, im Gegensatz zu mir, hegt Albus eine gewisse Sympathie für Professor Snape."  
"Aber Locke, Albus würde dem niemals zustimmen und wir wollen Professor Snape doch nicht unnötig leiden lassen." sagte Shelly eindringlich.  
„Also, nun ja," fing Locke zögernd an.  
„Locke." sagte Shelly empört.  
„Nun ja, natürlich wollen wir das nicht." redete Locke wenig überzeugend weiter. „Na gut, ich bin einverstanden. Aber bringen wir es schnell hinter uns."

Das Thema Sterbehilfe war in der Zaubererwelt noch wenig diskutiert und Shelly und Locke hatten keine Konsequenzen zu fürchten.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zu Professor Snape.

Einen kurzen Moment beobachteten sie ihn, wie er blass und reglos in den weißen Laken lag.  
„Fangen sie schon an, Shelly, bevor ich es mir anders überlege."  
Shelly nickte zögernd und begann unverständliche Formeln zu murmeln.  
Eine fast unsichtbare Wolke, ähnlich wie schwacher Nebel, verließ Professor Snape und hüllte seinen Körper ein.

Plötzlich ertönte ein lauter Schrei von der Tür her.  
„Hören sie sofort damit auf." rief Dumbledore schneidend.  
Shellys Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. „Albus, ich wollte nur,"  
"Das interessiert mich nicht." unterbrach Dumbledore sie.  
Hinter Dumbledore erschien Poppy, die Heilerin von Hogwarts, im Raum.

"Poppy, schnell, helfen sie ihm." sagte Dumbledore, während er Shelly und Locke eisig ansah.  
Die Heilerin begann verschiedene Formeln zu murmeln und die Wolke zog sich in Professor Snape zurück.  
Poppy und Dumbledore atmeten auf.  
Letzterer taxierte die anderen beiden und sagte: „Ich nehme Severus mit nach Hogwarts. Und euch beide möchte ich nie wieder sehen. Ich setze mich umgehend mit der Klinikleitung und dem Orden in Verbindung."

Vier Stunden später lag Professor Snape in einem gemütlichen Einzelzimmer auf der Krankenstation in Hogwarts.  
"Poppy, ich setze große Hoffnungen auf die vertraute Umgebung und natürlich auf deine außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten als Heilerin. Außerdem ist er hier sicher. Hast du alles, was du für die optimale Versorgung von Professor Snape brauchst?" fragte Dumbledore die langjährige Heilerin von Hogwarts.  
„Natürlich Albus, es ist alles vorhanden. Wir werden den alten Knaben schon wieder hinkriegen. Er hat soviel furchtbares erlebt und durchgemacht. Gönnen wir seiner Seele diese Auszeit."


	4. Die Zeit

Müde schloss Hermine die Tür ihrer Garderobe hinter sich und apparierte in das nahe gelegene Hotel

Einige Wochen vergingen. Professor Snape hatte das Bewusstsein immer noch nicht wiedererlangt, aber sein körperlicher Zustand war weiterhin zufrieden stellend.  
So oft es ging, verbrachte Dumbledore seine Zeit bei ihm und überlegte, wie er seinem Tränkemeister helfen konnte. Er merkte dabei, wie wenig er wirklich über ihn wusste. Er wusste nicht, ob und welche Musik er mochte, oder ob er gerne las und wenn ja, was.  
Eigentlich wusste er nicht einmal, wie er seine wenige freie Zeit verbracht hatte.

So löste ein Tag den anderen ab, ohne dass sich etwas veränderte.

Die Zeit des Weihnachtsballes kam und am Tag vor dem großen Ereignis flatterte beim Frühstück eine Eule in die große Halle und landete direkt auf Dumbledores Teller.  
Dumbledore zog eine Augenbraue hoch und seufzte leise, während er den Umschlag vom Bein der Eule löste, der an ‚Albus Dumbledore persönlich' adressiert war.  
Er gab der Eule ein paar Krümel, welche daraufhin fröhlich gurrte und davonflog.  
Dumbledore öffnete den Umschlag, las die paar Zeilen und lehnte sich, eine Spur blasser als sonst, in seinem Stuhl zurück.

Professor McGonagall, die neben ihm saß, schaute ihn fragend an.  
"Schlechte Nachrichten, Albus?"  
"Wie man es nimmt, Minerva. Wie man es nimmt. Hier, lesen sie."  
Professor McGonagall nahm den Brief entgegen und las:

Sind durch Krankheit verhindert,  
können beim Weihnachtsball nicht auftreten.

Freundlich Grüße

Hans von den Happy Souls

„Und jetzt, wo sollen wir denn bis morgen Abend Ersatz auftreiben?" fragte Professor McGonagall entsetzt Dumbledore.

Dieser sah sehr nachdenklich aus und sagte dann: „Erinnern sie sich an meinen Vorschlag vor einigen Wochen, als wir über die Band im Kollegium abgestimmt haben?"  
McGonagall schaute den Schulleiter überrascht an. „Miss Granger? Ich meine Ricky Alan? Ich kann mir bei ihrer aktuellen Berühmtheit nicht vorstellen, dass sie morgen Abend Zeit hat."  
Dumbledore schmunzelte. „Lassen sie es mich versuchen, Minerva. Was haben wir schon zu verlieren? Ich werde sie gleich persönlich aufsuchen. Für ihren ehemaligen Schulleiter wird sie sicher ein paar Minütchen Zeit haben."

Hermine lag noch schlafend in einem der anonymen Hotelzimmer, als eine junge Frau in einem Gemälde an der Wand vorsichtig hüstelte.  
Aber sie schlief viel zu tief, um dieses leise Geräusch wahrzunehmen.  
„Hüstel, Hüstel.", rief die junge Frau in einer nun enormen Lautstärke.  
Hermine setzte sich abrupt in ihrem Bett auf und rieb sich erschrocken die Augen.

"Entschuldigen sie Miss, Albus Dumbledore bittet sie, unverzüglich und dringend, um einen Besuchstermin."  
Sofort war Hermine hellwach. Ihre Gedanken rasten durch ihren Kopf. ‚Da muss doch was passiert sein,...'  
"Ja, ok, sagen sie ihm, er möchte bitte so schnell wie möglich kommen."  
Die junge Dame deutete eine Verbeugung an und verschwand.  
Hermine sprang aus dem Bett, sie ließ ihren Zauberstab durch die Luft wedeln und war den Brauchteil einer Sekunde später angezogen.  
Ein zweiter Schlenker und das, natürlich nur kleine, Chaos in ihrem Zimmer war beseitigt.

Nur wenige Augenblicke danach, loderte auch schon der Kamin hell auf und Dumbledore trat hinaus.  
"Hermine, welch Freude sie endlich einmal wieder zu sehen." Dumbledore lächelte Hermine an.  
"Ich bin auch erfreut, Sir. Aber dass wird wohl kaum der Grund für ihren so dringenden Besuch sein."  
Bestürzt sah Dumbledore Hermine an. „Ach bei Merlin, bin ich ein Dummerchen. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass sie sich sorgen. Ich komme nicht mit schlechten Nachrichten, ich habe nur eine kleine Bitte an sie."  
Hermine schluckte ihren Ärger runter, sie war nun viel zu neugierig. „Um was wollen sie mich bitten, Sir?"  
"Morgen Abend ist in Hogwarts unser traditioneller Weihnachtsball und vor ca. 32 Minuten hat die ursprünglich vorgesehene Band abgesagt. Ich hätte sie ja gern von Anfang an dabei gehabt, aber ihr Management hat sehr deutlich gemacht, dass daraus nichts wird. Na ja, wie dem auch sei, ich wollte sie bitten, morgen Abend bei uns aufzutreten."

Hermine sagte lange Zeit nichts. Erstaunt schaute sie ihren ehemaligen Schulleiter an.  
"Nun Hermine, würden sie mir diesen Gefallen tun?"  
"Ich hätte große Lust dazu, aber ich fürchte es wird nicht gehen. Morgen Abend soll ich ein Interview für den Klitterer geben. Eine Absage würde den Vater von Luna viel zu sehr enttäuschen."  
"Ein Interview mit dem Klitterer?", Dumbledore strahlte. „Kein Auftritt? Das ist ja hervorragend."  
"Ähm, Sir, was genau soll daran hervorragend sein?"  
"Hermine, wären sie einverstanden, dass Mr. Lovegood morgen Abend bei dem Weihnachtsball dabei ist? Er könnte exklusiv über den Ball berichten, dieses Zugeständnis werden wir ihm gerne machen, und ihnen vorher seine Fragen stellen."  
Nun strahlte auch Hermine.  
"Sir, dass ich da nicht selber drauf gekommen bin. Ich bin dabei, vorausgesetzt Mr. Lovegood ist einverstanden. Mein Management kann auch nichts dagegen haben."

Vergnügt antwortete Dumbledore: „Ich werde Mr. Lovegood gleich eulen. Sobald ich die Antwort habe, melde ich mich noch einmal bei ihnen, dann können wir auch die Einzelheiten besprechen."

Als Dumbledore verschwunden war, ließ sich Hermine aufgeregt auf ihr Bett fallen. Ihre Sehnsucht nach Hogwarts war größer, als sie sich eingestehen wollte und sie freute sich sehr, die alten Mauern und vor allem ihre alten Lehrer wieder zu sehen, auch wenn es nur für einen Abend war.  
Bei diesen Gedanken musste sie auch kurz, mit einem unangenehmen ziehen im Bauch, an Professor Snape denken. Was ihm passiert war und wie es um ihn stand, wusste sie noch nicht.  
Sie zwang sich ihre Gedanken von ihm weg zu lenken und machte sich mit einem Lächeln an ihre Pflichten.


	5. Der Weihnachtsball

Müde schloss Hermine die Tür ihrer Garderobe hinter sich und apparierte in das nahe gelegene Hotel

Mr. Lovegood war nicht nur einverstanden, sondern richtig begeistert von der Änderung, die Dumbledore ihm vorschlug.  
Und so liefen die letzten Vorbereitungen auf Hochtouren, als Hermine am nächsten Tag in Hogwarts ankam.  
Dumbledore persönlich hatte sich die Zeit genommen, sie vom Bahnhof abzuholen.  
Unterwegs plauderten sie vergnügt über alte und neue Zeiten und so verging die Fahrt zum Schloss schnell.  
"Ich bin so aufgeregt, Sir. Ich freue mich, endlich alle wieder zu sehen und gleichzeitig graut es mir vor dem Auftritt. Ich würde lieber einen komplizierten Zaubertrank vor allen Augen brauen."  
"Hermine, wollen sie nicht endlich dieses ‚Sir' lassen? Schließlich sind sie nun auch erwachsen und sie wissen ja, mein Name ist Albus."  
"Oh Sir, ich meine Albus,.. ja, ich meine, ja gerne.", stotterte Hermine überrascht.  
"Wunderbar, dann wäre das ja geklärt. Und jemanden der uns ein paar Zaubertränke brauen würde, könnten wir tatsächlich gut gebrauchen." Dumbledore schaute nachdenklich vor sich hin und seufzte leise.  
"Sir, Albus, wie meinen sie das? Hat Professor Snape sein Kunstwerk etwa verlernt?"  
Dumbledore sah Hermine ernst an. „Ach, das weißt du ja noch gar nicht. Professor Snape liegt verletzt auf der Krankenstation hier in Hogwarts. Körperlich geht es ihm gut, aber er wacht einfach nicht auf. Nun ja, das ist eine lange Geschichte. Ich erzähle sie dir gerne, wenn der Ball vorbei ist. Aber es ist wichtig, dass das alles unter uns bleibt. Selbst das Professor Snape in Hogwarts ist, wissen nur die wenigsten. Es ist zu seinem Schutz. Versprichst du mir das, Hermine?"  
"Ja, natürlich.", beeilte sich Hermine zu sagen. „Und hören was passiert ist, möchte ich auch gern."  
Falls Dumbledore verwundert war, so ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Hermine selber musste noch eine zeitlang über ihre Bitte, die Geschichte ihres ehemaligen Lehrers zu hören, den Kopf schütteln.  
'Was ist nur mit mir los? Er war mir doch sonst völlig egal. Mehr noch, ich konnte ihn überhaupt nicht leiden.'  
Trotzdem wurde Hermine eine gewisse Sorge um diesen Mann nicht los.

Schon bald hatte sie aber keine Zeit mehr näher über alles nachzudenken. Sie traf eine Menge altbekannte Lehrer, Geister und Hauselfen und musste sich irgendwann zwingen, die Vorbereitungen für ihren eigenen Auftritt in Angriff zu nehmen.  
Durch die kurze Vorbereitungszeit sollte sie nur vier Lieder singen. Der Rest des Abends würde die Musik vom Band kommen.

Endlich war es soweit. Hermine hatte ihre Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen, hatte sich umgezogen und geschminkt. Auf dem Weg in die große Halle, die sehr festlich dekoriert war, sahen ihr viele Schüler und auch Lehrer staunend nach.  
Sie wusste schon, dass sie nicht schlecht aussah, dass sie aber so schön sein konnte, blieb ihr verborgen.  
Das lange rote Samtkleid schmiegte sich genau an ihre weiblichen, aber schlanken Formen. Ihr sonst so krauses Haar hatte sie heute gebändigt und zu einer süßen Hochsteckfrisur frisiert, das Make-Up war dezent, unterstrich aber genau Hermines natürlichen Typ.

Bevor Hermines Programm anfing, stand traditionell der erste Walzer auf dem Programm, den die Vertrauensschüler mit ihren jeweiligen Partnern eröffnen sollten.

Die ersten Klänge ertönten und die wenigen Paare zogen in den Saal ein. Hermine schob neugierig den Vorhang ein Stück zur Seite. Sie brauchte dringend etwas Ablenkung. Ihre Nervosität hatte bisher nicht gekannte Höhen erreicht. Etwas wehmütig dachte sie an die Zeit vor neun Jahren zurück, als sie selber diesen Tanz mit Victor Krum tanzte. Damals war alles noch ein bisschen leichter gewesen.

Viel zu schnell ging dieser Tanz vorbei und Dumbledore trat auf die Bühne um seine Ansprache zu halten, auf die Hermine sich aber nicht konzentrieren konnte.  
Dann hörte sie ihren Künstlernamen und lief mechanisch auf die Bühne.  
Sobald sie dort angekommen war, vergaß sie ihre Nervosität. Hier und jetzt war sie Ricky Alan und wollte ihr Publikum begeistern.

Mit viel Gefühl sang sie ihr erstes Lied. Andächtig lauschte die große Menge ihren Worten und der Melodie. Einzelne Gesichter konnte Hermine im Publikum ausmachen. Die vier Hauslehrer, Mr. Lovegood und Hagrid, der ihr begeistert zuwinkte. Neben Professor Dumbledore stand Poppy und wog sich sanft mit der Melodie hin und her.  
Über fünf Minuten dauerte der Beifall nach dem ersten Lied. Die Zuschauer wollten sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen.  
Das zweite Lied war eine schnellere Nummer, bei der alle wild mittanzten und sangen.  
Ebenso wie das darauf folgende.  
Vor dem vierten Lied machte Hermine eine kurze Pause. Ihr Mund war völlig ausgetrocknet.  
Hinter der Bühne wartete Dumbledore mit einem Glas Wasser auf sie.  
„Hermine, sie sind großartig. Wir sollten sie jeden Abend hier spielen lassen." ,sagte Dumbledore euphorisch.  
„Danke Albus.", lächelte Hermine.  
Poppy trat zu den beiden und sagte an Dumbledore gewandt: „Alles in Ordnung bei unserem alten Knaben. Ich habe die Tür offen gelassen, dass ich immer mal wieder zu ihm reinschauen kann. Die Krankenstation ist ja gleich hier nebenan und so ein bisschen Leben schadet ihm sicher auch nichts."  
„Gut Poppy, ich werde immer mal wieder nach ihm sehen. Dann können sie den Ball auch genießen." Dumbledore lächelte noch einmal in die Runde und schon musste Hermine zurück auf die Bühne.

Vor diesem Augenblick war sie dann doch wieder nervös. Jetzt kam das Lied an die Reihe, dass sie selber geschrieben hatte.  
Sie atmete tief ein und aus und betrat erneut strahlend die Bühne.  
Das Publikum tobte und Hermine wartete geduldig, bis alle ruhig waren.

Dann fing sie an ihr Lied zu singen.

Warum bin ich so traurig?  
Was ist diese große Leere in mir?  
Und wer kann sie füllen?  
Ich wüsste so gerne, wer du bist.

Ich schicke meine singenden Tränen,  
um dich zu suchen.  
Ich fühle, der Tag an dem sie dich finden  
ist nah.

Noch bist du ein Flüstern in meinen Träumen,  
ein unbekanntes Land in meiner einsamen Seele.  
Ich weiß, dass es dich gibt  
und das du zu mir gehörst.

Ich schicke meine singenden Tränen,  
um dich zu suchen.  
Ich fühle, der Tag an dem sie dich finden  
ist nah.

Du bist so schwer zu finden,  
hast du dich nur getarnt?  
Sind wir uns schon begegnet  
und haben beide nichts geahnt?

Ich schicke meine singenden Tränen,  
um dich zu suchen.  
Ich fühle, der Tag an dem sie dich finden  
ist nah.

Ich schicke meine singenden Tränen,  
um dich zu suchen.  
Ich fühle, der Tag an dem sie dich finden  
ist nah.

Der Tag an dem sie dich finden ist nah.

Nach den letzten Klängen herrschte lange Zeit Ruhe im Saal. Sämtliche Zuhörer konnten sich der Magie dieses Liedes nicht entziehen.  
Doch plötzlich applaudierten alle, als wollten sie nie wieder aufhören.

Ein paar Meter weiter, in einem kleinen Zimmer auf der Krankenstation lag noch immer blass und unbewegt Severus Snape in den Kissen.  
Nur Dumbledore, der während des letzten Liedes bei ihm war, hatte die kaum merkliche Veränderung gesehen, die mit dem Tränkemeister vorgegangen war.  
Es war nur ein kleines, kaum wahrnehmbares, zucken des linken kleinen Fingers und eine kaum merkliche Regung im Gesicht des Mannes.  
Doch Dumbledore wusste er täuschte sich nicht.  
Vergnügt über diesen Fortschritt schmunzelte er in sich hinein. ‚Na, da muss doch etwas zu machen sein. Gut das Hermine noch bis morgen Nachmittag bleibt.'

Ohne es wirklich bewusst wahrzunehmen, hörte Snape Geräusche. Er ging durch einen langen Tunnel. Einen Weg den er nicht gehen wollte, doch die Geräusche zwangen ihn. In seiner kaum funktionierenden Wahrnehmung waren sie unerträglich laut.  
Er stöhnte innerlich, dennoch kam kein Laut über seine Lippen. Doch plötzlich war es still und er vernahm ganz leise ein wunderbares, ein fast paradiesisches Geräusch.  
Nicht verständliche Wortfetzen kamen heran und verwehten wieder. ‚Ich schicke meine singenden Tränen, um dich zu suchen.'  
Innerlich lächelte Snape unbewusst. ‚Ich fühle, der Tag an dem sie dich finden ist nah.'  
Natürlich verstand er kein Wort von dem Gesungenen.  
Aber die Melodie und die gefühlten Worte trafen sein Herz, beschwingten seinen Schritt durch den Tunnel.  
Er wollte zu dieser Melodie.  
Doch diese brach plötzlich ab und ließ wieder nichts als Stille zurück. Bis dieser unerträgliche Krach erneut anfing.  
'Nein, aufhören, nehmt es mir nicht weg.' Er schrie und merkte nicht, dass sein Körper weiter unbeweglich in dem Bett lag.


	6. Die Geschichte des Severus Snape

Müde schloss Hermine die Tür ihrer Garderobe hinter sich und apparierte in das nahe gelegene Hotel

Hermine wurde den ganzen restlichen Abend gefeiert und auch ansonsten war es ein ausgelassenes, fröhliches Fest.  
Mr. Lovegood und Dumbledore strahlten um die Wette, wenn auch aus ganz verschiedenen Gründen.  
‚So viele einzigartige Fotos und so ein langes, privates Interview, heute ist einer meiner glücklichsten Tage.', dachte der eine.  
'Endlich ein Fortschritt bei Severus und die für ihn nötige Hilfe läuft direkt vor meiner Nase herum.', der andere.

Gegen Ende des Balles, draußen wurde es schon langsam hell, näherte sich Dumbledore Hermine.  
"Hermine, hätten sie Lust morgen früh, ähm später, mit mir in meinen Räumen zu frühstücken? Sagen wir so gegen zehn?"  
"Gerne, Albus. Ich halte eh nichts davon, den ganzen Tag im Bett zu vertrödeln.", lächelte Hermine.

Wenige Stunden später, um kurz vor zehn, stand Hermine vor dem Aufgang zu Dumbledores Privaträumen.  
Ohne das sie etwas tun musste, schwang der steinerne Wasserspeier, der seine Räume bewachte, zur Seite und gab den Weg zur Treppe frei.  
Oben wurde sie bereits von Dumbledore erwartet.

Nach einer herzlichen Begrüßung machten sich beide mit großem Appetit über das ausgiebige Frühstück her.  
Eine ganze Weile sprach keiner von ihnen, doch als sie satt waren und sich entspannt in ihren Stühlen zurück lehnten, ergriff Hermine zuerst das Wort.  
„Sie wollten mit mir über Professor Snape sprechen, Albus?"  
"Ja, Hermine und ich bin froh, dass sie gewillt sind mir zuzuhören."

Dumbledore machte eine kurze Pause und Hermine sah ihn gespannt an. Er fing mit dem aktuellen Ereignis an und erzählte ihr von Snapes momentanen Zustand.

Dann sagte er: „Bis heute Abend wusste ich nicht mehr, wie wir Professor Snape hätten helfen können. Ich habe erneut eine Bitte an sie, eine weitaus größere als vor zwei Tagen und ich wäre ihnen dankbar, wenn sie mir bis zum Ende zuhören würden."

Hermine nickte knapp. „Ihnen zuliebe gerne Albus, aber an meiner mangelnden Sympathie gegenüber Professor Snape wird sich nichts ändern."

Sie bemerkte verwundert, dass es ihr nicht gelang, ihren Worten glauben zu schenken. Aber sie hätte sich lieber von einem Werwolf beißen lassen, als zuzugeben, dass von mangelnder Sympathie kaum noch die Rede sein konnte. Noch zweimal war Professor Snape nachts Bestandteil ihrer Träume gewesen, immer in der Rolle des aufregenden Unbekannten, den sie so sehr wollte, dass ihr Herz fast zersprang.

Dumbledore lächelte so wissend, dass Hermine errötete.

"Also, Hermine, als sie gestern Abend ihr Lied von den singenden Tränen gesungen haben, saß ich bei Professor Snape am Bett. Wochenlang gab es nicht die kleinste Reaktion seinerseits, aber sie hörte man bis in sein Zimmer und in dem Moment veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und einer seiner Finger zuckt, wenn auch beides kaum wahrnehmbar war. Dieses Lied, ja nicht nur das, vor allem ihre Stimme, muss etwas in ihm bewegt haben.  
Ich möchte sie nun bitten, noch für einige Zeit in Hogwarts zu bleiben und Professor Snape Gesellschaft zu leisen. Ich weiß, dass sich diese Bitte wirklich absurd anhören muss, aber lehnen sie nicht gleich ab."

Dumbledore schaute Hermine ernst und sehr eindringlich an.

In Hermines Augen konnte ein aufmerksamer Beobachter einen großen Zwiespalt sehen.

Am liebsten hätte sie sofort abgelehnt, zumal ihr Vertrag eine solche Auszeit auch nicht zuließ, andererseits wäre es schön auf Hogwarts zu sein, die Geborgenheit, die sie hier empfand, zu genießen. Aber Zeit bei Professor Snape zu verbringen, kam natürlich nicht in Frage. Bei dem letzten Gedanken zog sich ihr Herz zusammen. ‚Mist, dass kann doch echt nicht wahr sein, ich fühle mich so hilflos. Dabei hatte ich doch immer alles so gut im Griff. '

"Albus, nennen sie mir einen Grund, warum ich das tun sollte.", sagte Hermine eine Weile später leise.

"Sie meinen wohl einen der Gründe, die sie noch nicht kennen. Das ist nicht so einfach gesagt, Hermine. Ich glaube es wäre gut, wenn ich ihnen mehr über Professor Snape erzähle. Es ist aber unerlässlich wichtig, dass sie nichts davon weiter erzählen. Ich weiß, dass ich das nicht extra erwähnen muss, sie waren immer sehr zuverlässig und verschwiegen, aber hier geht es um das Leben eines Menschen. Würde nur eine Information nach außen dringen, es wäre das Todesurteil für Professor Snape."

Erschrocken, aber aufrichtig sah Hermine Dumbledore an. „Sie können sich auf mich verlassen.", sagte sie fest.

Dumbledore lächelte.

"Sie haben sich sicher schon gewundert, warum ich ihm vorbehaltlos vertraue. Hermine, er ist nicht der bösartige Tränkemeister, den alle in ihm sehen und den er nach außen hin zeigt.  
Er hatte einfach sehr viel Pech in seinem Leben. Ich bin immer wieder von neuem erstaunt, wie mutig er trotz allem ist. Ja, ich glaube sogar, er ist der mutigste Mensch, den ich kenne.

Seine Kindheit war furchtbar. Seine Eltern benutzten ihn nur als Sklaven, er musste ihnen dienen und trotzdem schlugen und quälten sie ihn. Bis zu seinem 11. Geburtstag sah er nie etwas anderes als das Haus, in dem er auch geboren wurde. Seine Eltern hielten ihn von allen anderen Orten und Menschen fern. Von der Welt wusste er nichts.  
Dann kam der Tag seiner Einschulung in Hogwarts. Nur mit Mühe und ein paar Tricks,", Dumbledore räusperte sich, „konnte ich ihn finden und mitnehmen.  
Seine so genannten Eltern hat er nie wieder gesehen.  
Er wurde dem Hause Slytherin zugeteilt und selbst dort hatte er keinen leichten Stand.  
Sein Sozialverhalten war so gut wie gar nicht ausgeprägt und er zog sich viel zu oft zurück.  
Die anderen Kinder hänselten und hassten ihn. Die Quälereien waren aber viel zu selbstverständlich für ihn, als dass er sich jemandem hätte anvertrauen können.  
Ich sah ihn oft an einem versteckten Ort in der Nähe des Sees, wie er bemüht war, seine Tränen zurückzuhalten. Später gelang es ihm auch, aber in den ersten beiden Jahren schaffte er es noch nicht.  
Ich wusste nicht, ob ich eingreifen musste, oder ob ich die Situation für ihn noch unerträglicher gemacht hätte.  
Zum Glück beobachtete ich ziemlich bald, wie eine gleichaltrige Schülerin aus Gryffindor ihn dort am See fand und liebevoll einen Weg in seine verschlossene Seele gefunden hat.  
Ich weiß nicht, wie es möglich war, aber sie wurden Freunde.  
Das erste Mal in seinem Leben durfte Severus Snape Liebe, Freundschaft, Respekt und Achtung erfahren, sie hat ihn angenommen, wie er war.  
Es war keine leichte Freundschaft.  
Ein unbeliebter Junge aus Slytherin und eine der beliebtesten Gryffindors, sie hatten es beide wahrlich nicht leicht.  
Schnell verliebte sich Severus in das Mädchen. Und Jahre später, in ihrem 7. Jahr, begann sie langsam seine Gefühle zu erwidern.  
Eine zarte Liebesgeschichte entwickelte sich zwischen den beiden.  
Es war schrecklich, als diese von einem Jungen aus Gryffindor öffentlich gemacht wurde.  
Die Anfeindungen, die die beiden ertragen mussten, waren kaum zu ertragen."

Dumbledores Augen glänzten feucht, als er weiter sprach.

"Das Mädchen litt sehr darunter und trennte sich von Severus. Sie brach den Kontakt völlig ab und von jetzt auf gleich hatte er nicht nur seine einzige Freundin verloren, sondern auch das Mädchen, welches er über alles liebte. Hermine, er war fähig zu lieben, ohne jemals auch nur das Wort gehört zu haben.  
Es kam noch schlimmer.  
Nur wenige Tage später wurde bekannt, dass dieses Mädchen einen neuen Freund hatte.  
Es war der Junge aus Gryffindor, der Severus die ganzen sieben Jahre am meisten ärgerte und verhöhnte.  
Der Junge, der das Geheimnis seiner Liebe zu dem Mädchen lüftete.  
Der Junge, der in seinen Augen Schuld daran war, dass dieses Mädchen sich von ihm trennte.

Hermine, dieser Junge hieß James Potter und das Mädchen, welches er später auch heiratete, war Lily Potter. Die Eltern von Harry."

Dumbledore sah Hermine an.  
Diese war blass, hatte ihre Hände fest ineinander geschlungen und konnte nur leise und betroffen zwei Worte sagen, bis ihre Stimme versagte:  
„Wie furchtbar..."

Eine Weile schwiegen beide, bis Hermine Dumbledore bat, weiterzuerzählen.  
Dieser nahm Hermines Hände beruhigend in die seinen, bevor er fortfuhr.

"Severus kämpfte sich mühevoll durch seine letzten Wochen in Hogwarts. Sein Zeugnis war brillant, aber sein ohnehin verletztes Herz war zerstört.  
Was dann geschah, ist weithin bekannt. Die Todesser konnten ihn für sich gewinnen und in seiner stummen Verzweiflung verübte er unsägliche Taten. Ich möchte keine davon entschuldigen, es war und ist furchtbar, aber dort fand er die Anerkennung, die er suchte und so dringend brauchte. Anerkennung, die ihm zuvor niemand entgegenbrachte.  
Schnell wurde er die rechte Hand von Voldemort.

Eines Tages stand er plötzlich ganz aufgelöst vor mir.  
Er sagte mir, auf seine Art, wie leid ihm alles tat und er erzählte mir, dass Voldemort beschlossen hatte Lily, James und ihren kleinen Sohn zu töten. Er beschwor mich, dass ich Lily beschützen müsse und das er dafür alles tun würde.

Das die Potters dem falschen Mann vertrauten, Peter Pettigrew, dass weißt du.  
Nur Harry überlebte.  
Der Sohn seiner großen Liebe und seines größten Feindes.  
Trotz das wir Lilys Leben nicht schützen konnten, hat Severus sein Wort gehalten und bis heute alles getan, um seine furchtbaren Taten zu sühnen.  
Er hat alles getan, um Lilys Sohn zu beschützen. Hermine, du weißt gar nicht, wie oft es Professor Snape war, der euch drei aus allen möglichen brenzligen Situationen rettete.", ohne es zu merken wechselte Dumbledore zu dem vertrauteren ‚du'. Hermine merkte es auch nicht.

"Sein Hass gegen Harry war sicher nicht berechtigt, aber Harry sieht seinem Vater so ähnlich, dass er ihn ständig an diese schlimmen Zeiten erinnerte und an den Verlust und den Tod seiner großen Liebe.

Dem Orden des Phönix hat er unterstützt wie kaum ein anderer. Sicher um sich an Voldemort zu rächen. Aber auch, weil das Gute in ihm gesiegt hat.  
Er hat die gefährliche Aufgabe auf sich genommen für uns Voldemort auszuspionieren. Er ist zu ihm zurückgekehrt, auf meinen Wunsch hin, und hat dem Orden viele wichtige Informationen zugespielt. Voldemort denkt, dass es umgekehrt ist. Das Professor Snape auf seiner Seite steht und den Orden ausspioniert.  
Er hat viele Opfer gebracht, um diesen Eindruck glaubwürdig zu vermitteln.  
Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, welche Dienste er für Voldemort ausführen musste. Gegen seine Überzeugung, gegen seinen Willen und gegen alles, an das er glaubt und für das er lebt.  
Er musste Menschen stundenlang quälen, bevor er sie tötete und musste dabei noch vergnügt wirken. Es wurden Menschen ermordet, die er kannte und schätzte und nicht mal dort durfte er eingreifen.  
Er hat so vieles auf sich genommen, um dem Orden zu helfen.  
Hermine, wir alle stehen tief in seiner Schuld. Ohne ihn hätte Voldemort schon weit größeres Unheil angerichtet.  
Von jeder Mission kam er verletzt wieder, da nicht jeder ihm vertraute. So wie ihm hier auch kaum einer vertraut. Jeder Auftrag hätte sein letzter sein können.  
Seine Augen spiegelten oft einen Schmerz wieder, dass ich mich weigerte, ihn weiter so einzusetzen. Aber davon wollte er nichts wissen.  
Mit den Heldentaten von Professor Snape könnte man viele Bücher füllen.  
Vielleicht kannst du meine Bitte jetzt verstehen.  
Auch wenn wir ihn nicht mehr als Spion einsetzen können, da er bei seiner letzten Mission als Verräter enttarnt wurde, ist er doch für den Orden immer noch wichtig.  
Und was noch wichtiger ist, er hat es verdient zu leben und eine ganze Menge Glück zu haben. Es wäre schrecklich, wenn er so von dieser Welt gehen müsste."

Dumbledore wischte eine einzelne Träne weg, die über seine Wangen lief, eine Mühe, die sich Hermine nicht machte. Bei ihr waren es zu viele.  
Das Schicksal ihres ehemaligen Lehrers, ließ eine große Woge Mitgefühl durch sie hindurch fließen.

Viele Minuten später, in denen beide schwiegen, sagte sie entschlossen: „Ich werde hier bleiben, Albus, und versuchen Professor Snape zu helfen. Genaueres können wir morgen besprechen, heute habe ich noch einiges zu klären."

Dumbledore lächelte. „Ich freue mich Hermine. Danke, vielen herzlichen Dank. Ich habe nicht zu hoffen gewagt, dass du so schnell ja sagst."  
Seine gütigen Augen folgten ihr, als sie seine Räume verließ.


	7. Gefühle

Müde schloss Hermine die Tür ihrer Garderobe hinter sich und apparierte in das nahe gelegene Hotel

Wieder einmal saß Hermine, wie so oft in der letzten Woche, an Professor Snapes Bett.  
Sie hielt ein Buch in ihren Händen, aber ihr Blick schaute nachdenklich irgendwo ins Nichts.  
Sie war müde von den langen Verhandlungen mit ihrem Agenten, der nicht verstehen konnte, dass sie ihre Karriere so einfach beenden wollte. Er gab erst Ruhe, als sie ihm den größten Teil ihrer Einnahmen versprach und alle Rechte an ihn abtrat, bis auf die von ‚Meine singenden Tränen'.  
Zu sehr war ihr das Lied ans Herz gewachsen.  
Sie sang es mehrmals täglich am Bett von Professor Snape, nur um jedes Mal glücklich festzustellen, dass er in diesen Momenten entspannter aussah.  
Wenn sie nicht sang, las sie ihm aus den Büchern vor, die sie gerade auch interessierten oder sie saß schweigend bei ihm.  
Inzwischen kam es ihr auch nicht mehr so seltsam vor, seine Hand in der ihren zu halten.  
Die amüsierten Blicke, die Dumbledore ihr zuwarf, wenn er auf die Krankenstation kam, ignorierte sie.

‚Was zehn Tage im Leben eines Menschen alles ändern können. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich Severus einmal mehr entgegenbringe als Hass. Und nun haben diese wenigen Tage gereicht, um meine Gefühle für ihn völlig zu verändern.'  
Lächelnd schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. Sie machte sich nicht mehr die Mühe, ihre Gefühle, die ihr nun so klar erschienen, als sei es nie anders gewesen, zu verdrängen.

„Der Tag an dem sie dich finden ist nah.", flüsterte sie. „Bitte, Severus, finde du auch zu mir. Lass mich dir zeigen, wie schön das Leben sein kann."  
Eine einsame Träne rann über Snapes Wange. Als Hermine sie sah, wischte sie die Träne atemlos, aber sehr sanft mit ihrem Finger weg und legte noch für einen Moment tröstend ihre Hand auf sein Gesicht.  
Besorgt, aber auch bewundernd sah sie ihn eine ganze Weile an, bis sie seufzend das Buch mittendrin aufschlug und laut anfing zu lesen.

Ich bin ein Stern am Firmament,  
Der die Welt betrachtet, die Welt verachtet,  
Und in der eigenen Glut verbrennt.

Ich bin das Meer, das nächtens stürmt,  
Das klagende Meer, das opferschwer  
Zu alten Sünden neue türmt.

Ich bin von Eurer Welt verbannt  
Vom Stolz erzogen, vom Stolz belogen,  
Ich bin der König ohne Land.

Ich bin die stumme Leidenschaft,  
Im Haus ohne Herd, im Krieg ohne Schwert,  
Und krank an meiner eignen Kraft.

Hermine hielt inne und sagte liebevoll und mit einem kleinen schmunzeln zu Snape: „Ob dieser Muggeldichter, Hermann Hesse, dich kannte? Als hätte er von dir geschrieben."

Sie legte das Buch beiseite, nahm sich vor, ihm morgen ein wenig fröhlichere Literatur mitzubringen und umschloss seine Hand mit ihren Händen.

Einige Stunden später fand Dumbledore Hermine schlafend, halb sitzend auf ihrem Stuhl, halb liegend auf Snapes Bett.

Auf der anderen Seite der Wahrnehmung konnte Snape langsam seinen Gedanken folgen und sie in verständliche Impulse umwandeln. Vieles allerdings konnte er noch nicht begreifen und auch sein Körper reagierte nicht auf seine stummen Befehle.  
Immer wieder vernahm er dieselbe vertraute Stimme, mal in dem ihm bekannten paradiesischen Singsang, mal in einem wundervollen, gleichmäßigen Tonus.  
Lang verloren geglaubte Gefühle erwachten erneut in ihm und erfüllten ihn gleichzeitig mit Glückseligkeit und tiefem Schmerz.  
Sobald die Stimme verstummte und die Wärme, die sich über seine Hand im ganzen Körper ausbreitete verschwand, blieb er mit einem kaum aushaltbaren Schmerz allein.  
Erinnerungen verfolgten ihn.  
Deutlich sah er Menschen durch seine Hand sterben, bis es ihn fast zerriss.  
Er konnte nicht fliehen, unaufhaltsam kamen die Gedanken und trugen ihn an grauenhafte Orte und in unfassbare Situationen.  
Allein kämpfte er mit und gegen diese Erinnerungen, bis ihm der Schlaf eine Auszeit gönnte, oder er sich an der vertrauten Stimme festhalten konnte.  
Sie erzählte ihm viel, aber er konnte nur manche Wörter und Sätze wie einen kostbaren Schatz verstehen und in sich bewahren.

'Lass mich dir zeigen, wie schön das Leben sein kann.'  
Verzweifelt stöhnte er auf, ohne dass ein Laut nach außen drang.  
‚Wie denn? Sag mir wie? Das Leben ist nicht schön. Und wenn es mal schön ist, hat diese Schönheit einen viel zu hohen Preis. Lass mich doch gehen.', schrie er, doch sein Mund blieb unbeweglich.  
Eine Träne lief über sein Gesicht.  
Atemlos verharrte er, als er eine sanfte Berührung spürte, die seine Träne mitnahm und sich auf sein Gesicht legte, bis es hell in ihm leuchtete.  
Viel zu schnell war dieser Moment vorbei und ließ diese drohende, aber nicht mehr so bedrohliche Stille zurück.  
Bevor die Erinnerungen wieder kamen, rettete ihn die Stimme erneut.


	8. Glück

Müde schloss Hermine die Tür ihrer Garderobe hinter sich und apparierte in das nahe gelegene Hotel

"Hermine, wach auf.", flüsterte Dumbledore leise und berührte sie vorsichtig an der Schulter.

Stöhnend richtete Hermine sich auf, dehnte und reckte ihren steifen Körper.  
"Ich bin sehr froh, dass du dich so liebevoll um Professor Snape kümmerst, aber ich wäre erfreut, wenn du auch auf dich aufpassen würdest. Ich begleite dich zu deinen Räumen und du schläfst dich mal richtig aus. Einverstanden?"  
"Aber Albus, ich kann doch nicht...", fing Hermine an, wurde aber sofort von Dumbledore unterbrochen.  
"Wenn du jetzt nicht kannst, wirst du bald müssen. Wir werden gut für ihn sorgen und du hilfst ihm ausgeschlafen und ausgeglichen mehr."  
Nicht sehr glücklich entgegnete Hermine: "Ok, einverstanden. Du hast ja Recht."  
Sobald Hermine in ihrem Bett lag, fiel sie in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

Währenddessen führte Dumbledore, sehr früh am morgen, ein Gespräch mit einem jungen Mann, den er hoffte für das Fach "Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" gewinnen zu können.

Es war das nun dritte Mal, dass Dumbledore sein Glück in den letzten zwei Jahren versuchte. Ohne Erfolg.  
Doch er war ausgesprochen hartnäckig und überzeugend. So schaffte er es diesmal, den jungen Mann, der ihm gegenüber saß zu überreden.

"Na gut, Albus. Ich nehme den Posten an, aber vorerst einmal nur für ein Jahr. Meine Frau wird sich freuen, sie wünscht sich schon lange, dass ich meine Arbeit als Auror aufgebe, zu gefährlich.", hier schnaubte der junge Mann kurz. Freundlicher sagte er dann: "Einer meiner Hauptgründe ist die Anwesenheit von Hermine. Ich freue mich, sie wieder zu sehen." Nun lächelte er und Dumbledore lächelte mit.  
"Harry, da gibt es noch etwas, was du wissen solltest. Hermine ist hier um Professor Snape zu helfen. Über die Hintergründe kann ich dir nichts erzählen. Ich hoffe du vertraust mir, dass wir gute Gründe haben. Wenn Hermine jedoch jemanden braucht, dem sie sich anvertrauen kann, wäre ich froh, wenn du dieser jemand wärst."

Harry schluckte, seine Gedanken schossen ohne Ziel durch sein Gehirn.  
'Sie hilft unserem Erzfeind? Warum tut sie das? Und warum kann Albus mir nicht mehr erzählen?'  
Der hitzköpfige Harry von damals hätte sicher aufbegehrt, doch der nun mehr 23-jährige Harry, der vor Dumbledore saß, hatte inzwischen gelernt, wem man wirklich vertrauen konnte. Und Dumbledore und Hermine gehörten dazu.

Daher sagte er nach einer Weile nur: "Ja, ich vertraue euch"  
"Danke Harry. Wann wirst Du die Stelle antreten können?"  
"Ich denke in fünf Tagen. Ob ich Ginny mitbringe, teile ich dir noch mit, dass möchte ich mit ihr zusammen besprechen."  
Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Harry und die beiden Männer verabschiedeten sich. Dumbledore wirkte sehr vergnügt.

Wenige Stunden später räkelte sich Hermine in ihrem Bett. Der Schlaf hatte ihr gut getan und sie beschloss einen langen Spaziergang zu machen. Die Sonne schien und für einen Tag im Winter war es angenehm mild.  
Das Laufen in der frischen, klaren Luft tat Hermine gut und trotz der Sorge um Severus, besserte sich ihre Laune bei jedem Schritt.  
Nach dem Spaziergang, es war immerhin schon früher Mittag, ging Hermine sofort zu Severus.

Dieser lag unverändert blass in seinem Bett, doch Hermine war wesentlich hoffnungsvoller als am Tag zuvor.  
Ihre gute Laune war so ansteckend, dass sogar Poppy ein fröhliches Liedchen pfiff.  
Dumbledore, der wenig später auftauchte, staunte nicht schlecht und sagte zwinkernd zu Hermine: "Ich werde dich nun regelmäßig ins Bett schicken, du bist ja völlig verändert. Das freut mich noch mehr als die Lieferung saurer Zitronendrops, die ich heute morgen erhielt."  
Verschmitzt lächelnd war er verschwunden, bevor Hermine antworten konnte.  
Sie lachte laut auf.  
'Albus und seine große Liebe, Zitronendrops.', dachte sie amüsiert und musste wieder lachen. Sie konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören und drückte dabei leicht Severus Hand, die sie schon die ganze Zeit hielt.  
Plötzlich erstarrte sie, ihr Lachen verstummte.  
'Was war das? Bin ich jetzt völlig übergeschnappt? Kann das wirklich sein oder habe ich nur geträumt?'  
Unsicher schaute Hermine auf Severus hinunter. Und da war es wieder, diesmal war sie sich ganz sicher.  
Severus erwiderte den Druck ihrer Hand, noch sehr schwach, aber überaus deutlich.  
Hermine strahlte.

Severus atmete aufgeregt. Deutlich konnte er die Worte verstehen, die diese wunderschöne Stimme sprach.  
"Severus, Severus. Kannst Du mich hören? Ich bin so froh. Bitte, bleib, probier deine Augen zu öffnen. Ich bin bei dir, ich lass dich nicht alleine. Du kannst es, du bist stark. Es ist Zeit aufzuwachen."  
Er wollte so gerne reagieren, doch seine Gedanken wanderten zurück. Zurück zu dem Lachen, welches ihn ein Stück aus seinem Abgrund gerissen hatte.  
Er fühlte noch einmal die warme Welle, die in dem Moment von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte. Und er erinnerte sich erstaunt, dass er ihren Händedruck erwidert hatte. Deutlich erwidert, denn sonst hätte sie wohl nicht solche Worte gesprochen.  
'Die Worte, wie lauteten sie nochmal?'  
Seine Gedanken verflüchtigten sich immer noch schnell, aber er erinnerte sich, dass er seine Augen öffnen sollte.  
Angst durchströmte ihn, Angst vor der Welt, wie er sie kannte.  
Doch gleichzeitig sehnte er sich danach, die Frau anzuschauen, die zu dieser warmen Stimme gehörte.  
Die Frau, die sagte, dass sie ihn nicht alleine lassen würde.  
Er beschloss, dass er es versuchen wollte. Zu dringend war der Wunsch die so unvertraut vertraute Frau zu sehen. Zu dringend, als dass der Wunsch nur Wunsch hätte bleiben können.  
Severus hielt sich an der tröstenden Hand fest und legte seine ganze Kraft darein, seine Augen zu öffnen. Es wollte ihm nicht gelingen.  
Vor lauter Anstrengung stöhnte er auf. Verwundert vernahm er diesen Klang, er war anders als das qualvolle, lautlose stöhnen, diesmal konnt er sich deutlich hören.

Hermine hielt die Luft an, als sie so unvermittelt ein lautes, gequältes stöhnen vernahm, welches über Severus Lippen kam.  
Aufgeregt sagte sie wieder: "Severus, hörst du mich? Du musst aufwachen. Bitte, wach auf."  
Severus Augenlider flatterten und beruhigten sich wieder.  
Das wiederholte sich noch einige Male, doch dann, Hermine konnte es kaum glauben, hoben sich langsam die Lider und sie konnte zwei trübe, aber wunderschöne schwarze Augen sehen.  
"Severus.", flüsterte sie berührt.  
Lange Zeit blickte der blasse Mann Hermine an. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten.  
Und plötzlich krächzte er: "Granger."  
Dann fielen ihm die Augen zu und er versank in einem tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf.

Severus folgte dem Laut seines stöhnens, bis er vernahm, dass sie ihn wieder aufforderte aufzuwachen.  
Er bemühte sich wieder und brauchte seine ganze Kraft, mehrmals scheiterte er, doch plötzlich blendete ihn ein gedecktes Licht, er fühlte, dass sich seine Augen wirklich öffneten und dann sah er sie.  
Eine schöne Frau, mit sanften braunen Augen, langen braunen Locken und ebenmäßigen, weichen Gesichtszügen.  
Sein erstes, noch ungesteuertes Gefühl war tiefes Glück, welches auch durch seine Überraschung nicht vertrieben werden konnte.  
Er erkannte sie als seine ehemalige, immer nervige, Zaubertrankschülerin aus Gryffindor, doch er sah auch, dass sie sich verändert hatte.  
'Granger, Hermine Granger.', hallte es in ihm. Er bemühte sich etwas zu sagen und nach einer Weile, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, kam ein einzelnes Wort über seine Lippen: "Granger."  
Er wollte noch mehr sagen, doch ein erholsamer Schlaf nahm ihn mit.  
In ihm schwebte eine helle Wolke Glück.


	9. Vergangenheit, Gegenwart, Zukunft

Müde schloss Hermine die Tür ihrer Garderobe hinter sich und apparierte in das nahe gelegene Hotel

Noch völlig fassungslos saß Dumbledore an seinem Schreibtisch, als Hermine in sein Büro stürmte.  
„Er ist aufgewacht, er hat mich angesehen, er hat mich ‚Granger' genannt.", strahlte Hermine.

Dumbledore löste sich aus seiner Erstarrung und bemühte sich das Gesagte aufzunehmen und zurückzustrahlen.  
„Ich freue mich so.", antwortete Dumbledore wenig überzeugend.  
Argwöhnisch musterte Hermine ihn.  
„Raus mit der Sprache, Albus, was ist los?"  
Dumbledore bat sie sich zu setzen. Er selber lief die Längsseite seines Schreibtisches auf und ab.  
„Es ist vorbei, Hermine, es ist vorbei."  
Hermine wurde blass. „Was ist vorbei?"  
"Sämtliche Todesser und Lord Voldemort stürmten das Hauptquartier des Ordens, während einer Versammlung des Ordens und der Auroren."

Hermine wurde noch eine Spur blasser und begann zu zittern.  
„Lord Voldemort ist tot, ebenso wie all seine Todesser."  
Dumbledore ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum und nahm eine von Hermines Händen.

"Auch auf unserer Seite hat es Verluste gegeben.", eine Träne lief bei diesen Worten über sein Gesicht.  
Hermine schaffte es nicht, etwas zu sagen. Sie hoffte er würde weiter sprechen, doch gleichzeitig fürchtete sie diesen Moment.  
Es dauerte eine Weile bis Dumbledore sich weit genug gefasst hatte, um weiter zusprechen.

"Drei von uns haben es nicht geschafft. Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley und,", bei diesen Worten begann er zu schluchzen „Minerva McGonagall."  
Hermine war bei seinen Worten aufgesprungen, taumelte leicht und umarmte Dumbledore schließlich.  
„Oh Albus, Albus.", flüsterte sie mit erstickter Stimme.  
Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Das Glück über Severus erwachen und über den Tod des dunklen Lords wirbelten ebenso in ihr, wie der zerreißende Schmerz über die drei Toten, die sie alle schätzte und schon seit langem in ihrem Herzen trug.  
Sie sah Dumbledore an und es fiel ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen.  
"Du hast sie geliebt, Albus." Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

"Hermine, ich sollte so glücklich sein, wenigstens ein bisschen glücklich. ‚ER' ist tot, seine Todesser ebenfalls. Alles in allem ein erfolgreicher Kampf, auf den ich die Hälfte meines Lebens hingearbeitet habe.", er schwieg und schluchzte wieder bevor er weiter sprach.  
"Ja, Hermine, ich habe sie geliebt."  
Lange war es still, nur die Schluchzer von Dumbledore erfüllten diese Stille, während Hermine ihn in ihren Armen wiegte.  
Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, ließ sie ihn los und sie setzten sich gegenüber auf zwei Stühle.

Ungeweinte Tränen, bestehend aus Schmerz über die Verluste und Mitgefühl mit Dumbledore, brannten in ihren Augen.  
Doch sie wollte ihnen nicht nachgeben und fragte stattdessen: „Wusste sie davon?"  
"Nein, ich habe mich nie getraut ihr meine Liebe zu gestehen oder ihr diese zu zeigen."

Es schien Hermine absurd, dass ein so mutiger, tapferer Mann wie Albus Dumbledore an dem Punkt in seinem Leben gescheitert war.

Als könnte er ihre Gedanken lesen, fuhr er fort: „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das merkwürdig klingen muss. Herzensangelegenheiten brauchen eben noch einen ganz anderen Mut als alles andere.  
Weißt du, damals vor vielen Jahren gab es für mich auch so eine Art ‚Lily'. Johanna war meine große Liebe. Ich will nicht angeben, wenn ich behaupte, dass wir das beliebteste Pärchen in Gryffindor waren. Doch schon vor Lord Voldemort gab es das Böse und Kämpfe, wenn auch keinen richtigen Alleinherrscher. Johanna wechselte, für mich völlig überraschend, auf die dunkle Seite. Kannst du dir vorstellen Hermine, dass ich eine zeitlang versucht war mit ihr zu gehen?  
Ich tat es, wie du weißt, nicht, aber mein Herz war gebrochen.  
Einige Jahre später gab es einen Kampf, ich war mit dabei. Ich tötete einige von der anderen Seite, auch damals waren sie schon maskiert.  
Mein letzter Gegner in dieser Schlacht fiel, von meinem Todesfluch getroffen, zu Boden, wobei die Maske zur Seite rutschte.  
Es war Johanna. Nach all den Jahren war mein Schmerz noch so groß, ich habe lange gebraucht um zu verwinden, dass sie durch mich gestorben ist. Ich habe mir auf dem Schlachtfeld geschworen, nie wieder zu lieben."

Hermine griff nach Dumbledores Händen und sah ihn mitfühlend an.  
"Wie furchtbar, Albus." Weitere Worte schienen fehl am Platz und so legte Hermine soviel Wärme wie möglich in ihren Händedruck.

"Dann kam der Tag, an dem ich Minerva traf und nichts schien so, wie es vorher war. Sie war eine so bezaubernde Frau.  
All die ganzen Jahre habe ich mich nie getraut, meinen Schmerz loszulassen und offen auf sie zuzugehen. Dabei glaube ich sogar, es hätte sie gefreut.  
Es war mehr die Angst davor, dass sie meine Gefühle erwidert, als dass sie es nicht tut.  
Und nun ist sie tot und eine endgültige Entscheidung wurde damit getroffen.  
Hermine, vielen Dank, dass du mir zugehört hast, mir ist ein wenig leichter ums Herz.  
Und es ist wirklich fantastisch, dass Severus wieder aufgewacht ist.  
Ich würde jetzt gerne einen Moment alleine sein, bevor ich die Neuigkeiten im Schloss bekannt gebe und dann zu Severus gehe."

Hermine erhob sich, drückte noch einmal fest seine Hände und sagte zum Schluss: „Du weißt, wo du mich findest, Albus. Ich danke dir für deine Offenheit. Mir tut es auch gut, jetzt etwas allein zu sein, ich werde noch ein wenig spazieren gehen."

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Dumbledore bereit war, die Nachricht im Schloss zu verkünden.  
Er hatte alle in die große Halle gerufen und der Jubel und die Trauer erfüllten den ganzen Raum.  
Dumbledore ging leise aus dem Raum, um im Moment keine weiteren Fragen beantworten zu müssen. Seine Schritte führten ihn zu Severus, an dessen Bett er Platz nahm.

Über eine Stunde verging, bis sich der große, schlanke Mann im Bett wieder regte. Diesmal gelang es ihm müheloser seine Augen zu öffnen.  
Er blickte in die gütigen, aber auch traurigen Augen von Dumbledore.  
"Schön, dass du wieder da bist, Severus.", sagte Dumbledore leise.  
Es dauerte länger, bis Snape es schaffte ihm zu antworten.  
"Albus, schön dich zu sehen, aber ob ich so froh darüber bin, weiß ich noch nicht."

Sie kannten sich jetzt lange und gut genug, und selbst in seinem geschwächten Zustand entging es Snape nicht, dass sein Gegenüber anders war als sonst.

"Möchtest du mir nicht erzählen, was dich beschäftigt?"  
Erstaunt sah Dumbledore in die dunklen Augen seines Tränkemeisters.  
"Wie kommst du darauf, dass mich etwas beschäftigt?"  
"Ach Albus, du konntest dich noch nie verstellen, trotz dass du ein großartiger Leglimentiker bist."  
"Tja, der bist du ja, wie du wieder mal eindrucksvoll unter Beweis stellst, auch. Obwohl ich fast geneigt bin, es Menschenkenntnis zu nennen."  
"Nun red nicht um den heißen Brei herum. Ich bin durchaus stark genug, um eine Dosis Leid zu verkraften.", bei dem Wort Menschenkenntnis hatte sich das Gesicht des kranken Mannes verdüstert, wie Dumbledore kurz vergnügt bemerkte.  
"Also, gut, ich wollte es dir jetzt noch nicht sagen, aber vielleicht ist es ja auch gut für dich."  
Und so erzählte er Snape in kurzen Sätzen, was er zuvor Hermine erzählt hatte. Die Tränen, die in seinen Augen glitzerten, als er McGonagalls tot erwähnte, konnte er nicht verstecken.  
Zumal Snape der Einzige gewesen war, der von Dumbledores Gefühlen wusste.  
Als Dumbledore mit seiner Erzählung fertig war, sagte Snape lange nichts.  
Auch in ihm tobten die Gefühle, allen voran eine nicht zu beschreibende Erleichterung, da mit dem Sturz des dunklen Lords auch sein Leben um einiges einfacher werden würde.  
Und doch war er kein so schlechter Mensch, dass ihm die Verluste, was er natürlich nie zugeben würde, keinen Schmerz bereiteten.  
Laut sagte er zu Dumbledore, dass er sehr froh sei, bekundete aber auch sein Mitgefühl über den Tod der Menschen, die Dumbledore liebte.  
Sie redeten noch eine Weile über die Neuigkeiten und wieder einmal stellte Dumbledore fest, wie schön es war, mit Snape zu reden. Ein Mann ohne falsches Mitleid, mit klaren präzisen Worten und Sätzen und mit einem hervorragenden Sinn für schwarzen Humor.  
Plötzlich wechselte Snape das Thema.  
"Albus, ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, ob es nur ein Traum war, aber als ich das letzte Mal wach wurde, saß Miss Granger an meinem Bett."  
Eine große Frage schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
Schmunzelnd antwortete Dumbledore: „Das war kein Traum, Severus. Sie war es wirklich. Sie hat die letzten Wochen täglich an deinem Bett gesessen, mit dir geredet, dir vorgelesen und vorgesungen."  
Hart sagte Snape: „Warum? Wofür? Und warum Miss Granger?"  
"Ganz einfach, du hast dich nicht gerührt, es war kein Fortschritt zu erkennen. Bis zu dem Abend, der Weihnachtsball, an dem ihr Gesang bis in dein Zimmer zu hören war. Ich saß an deinem Bett und du hast auf sie reagiert."  
"Auf keinen Fall, dass habt ihr euch eingebildet, dass ist doch alles wieder nur so ein komischer Plan von dir.", Snape stöhnte auf.  
"Natürlich haben wir das,", sagte Dumbledore spöttisch. „Und die ganzen Male danach, wo du reagiert hast, immer wenn Miss Granger da war, haben wir uns auch nur eingebildet. Ich hatte einen Plan, das stimmt, nämlich den, dass du wieder aufwachst. Ich wollte ungern auf meinen Fähigsten Lehrer und treuesten Freund verzichten. Severus, was ist so schlimm daran? Miss Granger hat sich verändert, du hast dich verändert. Sie hat wirklich wochenlang jeden Tag bei dir verbracht und dir hat es gut getan."  
Snape dachte angestrengt nach.  
"Warum hat sie das getan? Sie hasst mich, warum sollte sie ihr Leben damit verschwenden, an meinem Bett zu sitzen?"  
"Die Fragen will ich dir nicht beantworten, dass darf sie dir selber erklären. Nur eines, sie hasst dich nicht und es war für sie keine Verschwendung.  
Und Severus?"  
"Ja?"  
"Sei nicht so ein Hornochse, wie ich damals. Lily ist schon lange tot, gib dir eine Chance."  
Dumbledore stand auf, lächelte auf seinen Freund hinab und ging mit großen Schritten davon.

Snape blieb verwundert zurück und fragte sich, was nun diese letzten Worte schon wieder sollten. Gerade sprachen sie noch von Miss Grangers merkwürdigen Einsatz an seinem Bett und dann das?  
Da er nach diesem langen Gespräch sehr erschöpft war, schlief er über seine Grübeleien ein.  
In seinen Träumen spukte eine junge, schöne Frau mit langen, braunen Locken herum.


	10. Hände

Müde schloss Hermine die Tür ihrer Garderobe hinter sich und apparierte in das nahe gelegene Hotel

Snape wachte viele Stunden später erholt auf. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, wusste er, dass er allein war.  
Seine Sinne waren immer noch so geschärft, wie es für einen Doppelagenten überlebenswichtig war.  
Mit dem Erwachen kam auch die Erinnerung an seine Träume wieder.  
Fast wäre er rot geworden, aber natürlich nur fast.  
Widerwillig öffnete er nun doch seine Augen, um die Träume endgültig zu verscheuchen, und bemerkte, dass es mitten in der Nacht sein musste.  
Durch das Fenster konnte er einen tiefschwarzen Himmel erkennen, der weder vom Mond, noch von einem Stern erhellt wurde.

Ein schwaches Pochen in seiner Leiste lenkte ihn von dem Anblick ab, fast willenlos stürmte die Erinnerung der vorangegangenen Träume wieder auf ihn ein.  
'Oh, bei Merlin, was hat diese Frau nur mit mir gemacht? Wo ist meine Selbstbeherrschung, wo meine Eigenkontrolle hin?'  
Weiter kam er mit seinen Gedanken nicht.

Wie von selbst tastete sich seine rechte Hand über seinen Bauch hinab in seine Boxershorts hinein.  
Leise aufstöhnend nahm er seinen schon steifen Schwanz in die Hand und umschloss ihn fest.  
Ab und zu hatte auch er schon masturbiert, wobei seine Gedanken meistens bei dem rot-blonden Mädchen von früher verweilten.  
Doch eine Intensität wie heute war ihm fremd.  
Die Gestalt von Lily verschwand und machte der jungen Frau aus seinen Träumen Platz.  
Hermine Granger.

Es war nicht mehr er, der seinen Schwanz hielt und langsam anfing sich rhythmisch zu bewegen, sondern sie.

Wieder stöhnte Severus, diesmal deutlich lauter als gerade.

Deutlich sah er die schönen, ebenmäßigen Gesichtszüge, die langen, wilden Locken vor sich, erlebte noch einmal die Szenen, die sich noch vor kurzem durch seine Träume zogen.  
Da war sie, mit einem lockenden Lächeln, wie sie vor seinem Krankenbett stand, wie ihre Finger langsam die Knöpfe ihrer engen, weißen Bluse öffneten.  
Jeden freigelegten Zentimeter ihrer hellen, glatten Haut umspielte sie sanft mit ihren Fingerspitzen, wobei sich ihr Mund leicht öffnete.  
Nach der Bluse, die sich achtlos zu Boden gleiten ließ, beschäftigte sie sich mit ihrer Hose, die neben der Bluse landete.  
Nur mit ihrer dunkelgrünen Spitzenunterwäsche bekleidet trat sie an sein Bett, hob die Decke an und legte sich eng an ihn heran.

Bei dem überwältigenden Gefühl, das ihre warme Haut und die kühlere Spitze ihrer Wäsche so nah an seiner Haut auslöste, verweilte Severus.

Immer fester umschloss er seinen Schwanz, immer schneller bewegte sich seine Hand auf und ab.  
Mit der anderen streichelte und knetete er seine Eier, was ihn erneut seufzen und stöhnen ließ.  
Die Frau seiner Träume richtete sich auf, entkleidete sich völlig und saß plötzlich auf ihm.  
Ihr Becken rieb sich an seiner Erektion, immer wenn er in sie stoßen wollte entfernte sie sich, nur um sich fast im gleichen Moment wieder an ihm zu reiben.

Severus bewegte sich wild in seiner Hand, seine Finger strichen kreisend über seine feuchte Spitze.  
Mit einem letzten lauten aufstöhnen ergoss er sich in seine Hand, über seinen Bauch.

Völlig erschöpft schlief er, ohne einen weiteren Gedanken fassen zu können, ein.

Wenige Stunden später betrat Albus Dumbledore in den frühen Morgenstunden das Krankenzimmer.  
Müde schaute er auf seinen schlafenden Tränkemeister hinab und ein schelmisches, zufriedenes Schmunzeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
Leise und unbemerkt sprach er einen Reinigungszauber, mit einem weiteren Schlenker seines Zauberstabes falteten sich Snapes Hände ordentlich auf der Bettdecke und die Boxershorts rutschte an ihren Platz zurück.

'Ein Glück, dass ich heute Morgen noch nach ihm geschaut habe. Nicht auszudenken, was passiert wäre, hätte Hermine ihn so gefunden. Obwohl das sie Sache sicher beschleunigt hätte. Wenn ich nur wüsste, ob ich ihr von ihrer Prophezeiung erzählen soll.'  
Vor sich hingrübelnd verließ Dumbledore das Zimmer.

Als Snape am späten Vormittag aufwachte, saß Hermine, schüchterner als es sonst ihre Art war, an seinem Bett.  
Bei dem Gedanken an die letzte Nacht, der schlagartig wieder in ihm präsent war, wurde er diesmal tatsächlich rot.  
Erschrocken schaute er an sich hinab, stellte aber erleichtert fest, dass er, bevor er wieder eingeschlafen war, wohl doch noch an die Beseitigung der Spuren gedacht hatte.

"Guten morgen." ertönte eine leise, sanfte Stimme.  
"Ähm, guten morgen. Sind sie schon lange da und schauen mir beim schlafen zu?" entgegnete Snape eisiger als er es beabsichtigt hatte.  
Noch im selben Moment taten ihm seine Worte leid, doch einmal gesagt, schaffte er es nicht, über seinen Schatten zu springen und sie um ein paar freundliche Worte zu ergänzen.

Unerwartet freundlich antwortete Hermine: „Ich bin gerade erst gekommen, aber deinen Anblick im Schlaf konnte ich ja schon die ganzen letzten Wochen genießen. Ich bin sehr froh, dass du wach und ansprechbar bist. Ich hab mir große Sorgen um dich gemacht."

"Du hast, sie haben, du hast dir Sorgen um mich gemacht?" stotterte Snape wenig souverän.  
"Warum? Du hast mich die ganzen sieben Jahre in denen du meine Schülerin warst gehasst."

"Die Zeiten ändern sich. Als Lehrer warst du wirklich unausstehlich, in dem Punkt hat sich meine Meinung auch heute noch nicht geändert. Aber heute sehe ich auch den Menschen in dir, der alles riskiert hat, um viele Menschen zu schützen. Und nicht nur das."  
Bei ihren letzten Worten errötete Hermine und wollte aufstehen um weg zu gehen, doch eine Hand schloss sich um ihren Arm.  
"Bleib, bitte bleib."  
Überrascht setzte Hermine sich wieder und kämpfte gegen das warme Gefühl an, welches seine Hand auf ihrem Arm verursachte.


	11. Die 3wöchige Verbindung

Müde schloss Hermine die Tür ihrer Garderobe hinter sich und apparierte in das nahe gelegene Hotel

Überfordert von seinen eigenen Worten hielt Severus einen Moment die Luft an.  
'Wieso nur habe ich Hermine gebeten, zu bleiben? Haben Albus Worte, sei nicht so ein Hornochse, wie ich damals, mich so beeindruckt?'

Bei diesen Gedanken begann seine Hand langsam und unbewusst über Hermines Arm zu streichen.  
Diese atmete hörbar ein, was Severus in die Wirklichkeit zurück holte.  
Erschrocken zog er seine Hand weg, doch diesmal war es Hermine, die ihn aufhielt, indem sie leise sagte: „Hör nicht auf."

Verwirrt sahen sich beide schweigend an. Dieser Blick erzählte und verriet soviel mehr, als es jede Berührung, jedes Wort gekonnt hätte. Völlig ineinander versunken, erkannten sie sich im anderen, Hermine war tief getroffen, von der Offenheit und der Verletzlichkeit, die sie bei Severus wahr nahm, während dieser gerührt von der Zuneigung war, die Hermine nicht verstecken konnte und wollte.  
Lange gelang es ihnen nicht, sich voneinander zu lösen, es war Severus, der schließlich zur Seite schaute und mit einer, ihm völlig ungewohnt, heiseren Stimme sagte:  
"Ich glaube ich muss jetzt allein sein. Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber das ist viel." Das anschließende „zuviel" murmelte er nur noch leise.

Mit einem traurigen Lächeln stand Hermine auf.  
„Darf ich dich morgen wieder besuchen, Severus?"  
Ein letztes Mal nahm dieser ihre Hand in die seine und flüsterte: „Ja, natürlich."

Dann verließ Hermine den Raum und blieb erst einmal unschlüssig vor der Tür stehen.  
'Ich will mit Albus sprechen, hoffentlich ist er da.', beschloss sie still und machte sich auf den Weg.  
Vor seinem Büro angekommen, zweifelte sie.  
‚Was nur soll ich ihm erzählen, was erhoffe ich mir von ihm?'  
Bevor sie für sich die Antworten finden konnte, hörte sie von hinten die gewohnt fröhliche, wenn auch leicht gedämpft wirkende Stimme von Albus Dumbledore.  
"Ah, Hermine, wie schön dich zu sehen, komm doch noch mit in mein Büro."

Hermine konnte nicht anders und stimmte zu.

Oben angekommen, sagte sie lange nichts. Dumbledore beobachtete sie geduldig.  
Dann begann sie endlich zu sprechen, erzählte von der kurzen Zeit bei Severus, wie verwirrt sie war und wie er sie abgewiesen hatte.

"Was kann ich nur tun, Albus? Der Blick in seine Augen, der Schmerz, den ich dort gesehen habe. Wie kann ich ihm helfen? Wie kann ich uns helfen?"

"Da gäbe es mehrere Möglichkeiten, Hermine. Eine wäre einfach, habe Geduld mit ihm, sei für ihn da. Nur bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob dass bei dem Leid, welches er erleiden musste, noch genügt. Wir könnten es probieren.  
Dann gäbe es da noch eine zweite Möglichkeit. Diese würde ich allerdings nicht gerne anwenden. Hast du schon einmal etwas von der ‚3-wöchigen Verbindung' gehört?"

In Hermine arbeitete es. Schließlich erwiderte sie: „Nein, leider nicht, was ist das?"

"Keine Sorge, du musst es nicht kennen, es ist eine recht unbekannte Methode, die in den Büchern von Hogwarts nicht zu finden ist.  
Ich will es dir erklären.  
Diese ‚3-wöchige Verbindung' wendet man an, wenn ein Mensch unbeschreibliches Leid erfahren musste, durch eigene Erfahrungen aber nicht genügend positive Energien hat, um es zu bewältigen.

Man verbindet diesen Menschen mit einem körperlich und psychisch stabilen anderem Menschen, der gewillt ist das Risiko und eine Menge Unannehmlichkeiten auf sich zu nehmen, um dieser Person zu helfen.  
Eine weitere Voraussetzung ist, dass sich die beiden Betroffenen durch ein Ereignis, ganz gleich welches, sehr Nahe stehen.  
Die Verbindung läuft über eine tiefe Trance, die, mit verschiedenen komplizierten Zaubern, über diese 3 Wochen aufrecht erhalten wird. Und zwar über jeden einzelnen Moment dieser 3 Wochen. Eine Pause gibt es nicht.  
In dieser Trance erleben beide Personen noch einmal ausführlich all das Leid, welches der einen Person geschehen ist. Durch die stabile zweite Person, die das Leid mit erlebt, wird die Belastung so verteilt, dass sie meistens für beide tragbar ist.  
Wenn alles gut läuft, kann die traumatisierte Person nach diesen 3 Wochen ein fast normales Leben führen. Spaß empfinden, Vertrauen recht schnell aufbauen und alles mögliche mehr."

Hermine zögerte nicht eine Sekunde.  
„Ich möchte diese ‚3-wöchige Verbindung' mit Severus durchstehen. Je eher, desto besser. Die Folgen für mich sind mir egal, aber dafür das Severus ein normales Leben führen kann, würde ich alles tun. Wir sind doch sicher durch diese letzte Zeit und die Gefühle, die ich für ihn habe, genug verbunden."

Dumbledore seufzte.  
"Ich hatte es gehofft und gefürchtet, dass du so etwas sagen würdest, Hermine.  
Ja, die Verbindung zwischen euch ist mehr als ausreichend, aber Severus muss auch einverstanden sein und ich muss, will und werde dich nun noch ausführlich über die Risiken, die für dich entstehen aufklären."

Hermine nickte knapp. ‚Nichts von dem was Albus sagen wird, wird mich von meinem Entschluss abbringen.'

Die nächsten fünf Minuten wurde Hermine ausführlich über sämtliche Risiken und Nebenwirkungen aufgeklärt. Diese waren beträchtlich. Von den Spätfolgen wie Wahnsinn einmal abgesehen, waren die Belastungen während der Behandlung schon mehr, als viele Menschen hätten ertragen können. Hermine würde jeden Moment mit Severus miterleben, als wären es ihre eigenen Gefühle und Erlebnisse.  
Dumbledore ermahnte sie, sich klar zu machen, dass Severus schlimmeres erlebt hatte, als alle Menschen zuvor, die diese ‚3-wöchige Verbindung' eingegangen waren.  
Außerdem würde durch diese 3 Wochen eine dauerhafte Verbindung geschaffen, die auch nicht mit dem physischen Tod endete, sondern sich noch durch weitere Inkarnationen webte.

Doch auch nach dieser Aufklärung zweifelte Hermine nicht einen Moment.

Angst hatte sie nur vor einem. „Albus, wie nur bekommen wir Severus dazu, dass er dem zustimmt? Wie kann er mir jetzt schon so vertrauen, dass er mich so an seinen Ängsten und schlimmen Erlebnissen teilhaben lässt?"

"Hermine, wenn du mir in zwei Tagen immer noch sagst, dass du es unbedingt tun willst, dann werde ich einen Weg finden, Severus zu überzeugen. Aber diese zwei Tage weitere Bedenkzeit, musst du dir zugestehen."

So verblieben sie dann und Hermine machte noch einen langen Spaziergang, ging in ihre Räume und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Zwei Tage später stand sie frühmorgens wieder in Dumbledores Büro um ihm mitzuteilen, dass sich ihr Entschluss noch gefestigt hatte.

Und so machte sich Dumbledore daran, Severus zu überzeugen, was ganze zehn Tage dauerte, in denen dieser Hermine auch nicht sehen wollte und eine Heilerin aus Frankreich zu kontaktieren, die sich gut mit der Methode auskannte. Catherine, die Heilern, sagte auf Dumbledores Bitte hin, die Verbindung durchzuführen, sofort zu.

Einen Monat später war dann alles vorbereitet und Hermine und Severus lagen nebeneinander, Hand in Hand, in einem großen Bett.  
Beide hatten sie vorher noch lange Gespräche geführt. Nachdem er Dumbledore die Zustimmung gegeben hatte, war er wieder zugänglicher geworden und er und Hermine kamen sich sehr Nahe.  
Aufgeregt lagen sie da und bejahten die Frage, ob sie bereit seien.

Catherine begann, die Zauber zu sprechen. Viele waren nötig, um die Verbundenen über die 3 Wochen körperlich stabil zu halten und noch mehr, um die komplizierte Trance ohne Unterbrechung aufrecht erhalten zu können.  
Alle anderen mussten gehen und der geschützte Raum wurde von außen noch extra versiegelt.  
Jetzt waren Severus und Hermine allein, einzig Catherine war noch da, um beide zu überwachen.

Dann war es soweit und die Zauber waren abgeschlossen.  
Der erste Tag der Trance begann mit einem langsamen herantasten an den jeweils anderen, um die engste geistige und seelische Verbindung aufzubauen, die zwischen zwei Menschen möglich war.

Severus und Hermine erreichten diesen Zustand schnell und so konnten sie aus ihrem nahen beisammen sein noch Kraft für die kommenden, anstrengenden drei Wochen sammeln.


	12. Die Prophezeiung

Gefangen

Kapitel 12 – Die Prophezeiung

Am nächsten Tag begannen dann die drei schmerzhaftesten Wochen, die Hermine je erlebt hatte.  
Doch nicht einmal ließ sie die Hand von Severus los, während sie gemeinsam gedanklich durch Raum und Zeit schritten.  
Immer half sie ihm, die wechselnden Situationen durchzustehen und nicht vorzeitig zu flüchten.  
Dabei hätte sie jede Flucht gut verstanden.  
Was der schwarzhaarige Tränkemeister erlebt hatte, ging weit über alles erträgliche hinaus.  
Sie verweilten lange bei seiner furchtbaren Kindheit, von der Hermine nun schon einiges wusste und so wenigstens in Ansätzen vorgewarnt war. Dennoch brachten sie Severus Qualen, die sie miterlebte, manchmal fast um den Verstand.

Doch schon bald waren die beiden Verbundenen ein eingespieltes Team und konnten sich ausreichend gegenseitig helfen und unterstützen.  
Der kleine Junge Severus wuchs heran und es kam der Tag, an dem er in Hogwarts eingeschult wurde.  
Hermine schluckte viele Tränen hinunter, während sie erlebte, wie Severus angegriffen und nie akzeptiert wurde.  
Dann begann die Zeit mit Lily und obwohl es eine von Severus glücklichsten Zeiten in seinem Leben war, durchlitten sie viele Momente.  
Eifersucht, die Angst vor dem Verlust dieses Mädchens, all dass machte dem ehemaligen Slytherin-Schüler damals sehr zu schaffen.  
Hermine zerrissen diese Situationen fast. Es ging weit über ihre Grenzen, den geliebten Mann mit einer anderen Frau zu sehen und seine damaligen Gefühle zu spüren.  
Aber sie schaffte es und schöpfte Kraft daraus, dass Severus ihre Hand besonders fest hielt.

Eine Ruhepause war den Beiden nicht vergönnt, von Hogwarts ging es gleich weiter zu der Zeit als Todesser bei Lord Voldemort.  
Die Aufnahmezeremonie und die Anfangszeit bekamen sie nicht zu sehen, Severus Qualen begannen erst später, dafür sehr eindrücklich.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Außerhalb dieser Verbindung stand Albus Dumbledore bei Catherine und betrachtete sorgenvoll die Gesichter der zwei blassen Menschen, die zusammen auf dem großen Bett lagen.  
Catherine schenkte ihm eine aufmunterndes Lächeln, während er sich freundlich verabschiedete, um sich auf den Weg zu Poppy zu machen.

Als diese Dumbledore sah, sagte sie mitfühlend: „Dass es nicht leicht werden würde, wussten wir, aber es sind Beide ausgesprochen starke Charaktere, sie werden es unbeschadet überstehen."  
Stumm drückte er ihre Hand und sah sie dankbar an.  
Mit einer leichten Röte im Gesicht drehte Poppy sich um und begann einige Instrumente zu sortieren.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Währenddessen krümmte sich Severus in der Verbindung und schnappte mühsam nach Luft.  
Seine eigenen Verletzungen noch einmal zu erleben war für ihn schon sehr schlimm, nun aber noch einmal zu sehen und zu spüren, wie er unschuldige Menschen folterte und tötete, ihre Familien ausfindig machte um auch diese auszulöschen, war unerträglich für ihn.

Nun hielt eine entsetzte Hermine seine Hand fester als vorher und flüsterte leise: „Was auch immer wir hier erleben und noch zu sehen bekommen, nichts von dem wird etwas an meinen Gefühlen, die ich für dich empfinde, ändern. Ich liebe dich."  
Stöhnend, aber etwas ruhiger, antwortete Severus leise: „Ich liebe dich auch, Hermine."

Mit diesem Wissen verweilten sie bei den nächsten Bildern und Geschichten, die weiterhin erschütternd waren, doch immerhin einen winzigen Teil des Schreckens verloren hatten.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Etwas später wanderte der weißhaarige Schulleiter durch die langen Gänge des Schlosses und schließlich einen Turm hinauf.  
Oben angekommen klopfte er deutlich vernehmbar an der Tür.

Wenige Augenblicke später öffnete ihm eine zerzaust aussehende Sybill Trelawny.  
"Albus, welch seltener Besuch, ähm, ich meine, der Tee ist schon fast fertig, ich sah deine Ankunft in der Kristallkugel. Es ist schön, dich zu sehen."

Schmunzelnd erwiderte dieser: „Ja, natürlich Sybill. Eine Tasse Tee wäre wundervoll."

Umständlich setzte er sich auf eines der zahlreichen Meditationskissen und wartete geduldig, bis die Wahrsagerin den Tee servierte und sich ihm gegenüber niederließ.

"Wie ich vermute, ähm weiß, bist du nicht ohne Grund hier, Albus.", eröffnete diese das Gespräch.  
"Wie überaus weitsichtig, ähm hellsichtig," ,murmelte Dumbledore, bevor er laut sagte:  
„Du hast Recht. Ich bin hier um dich um einen Rat zu bitten."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

In dem abgeschirmten Bereich der Krankenstation hatte Catherine alle Hände voll zu tun, um die ganzen Zauber aufrecht zu erhalten.  
Glücklicherweise war sie eine sehr erfahrene Kraft, eine andere hätte bei dieser besonderen Verbindung sicher Schwierigkeiten gehabt.

Sie verlangsamte das Geschehen etwas, um Severus und Hermine ein wenig Zeit zu geben um sich zu erholen.  
Beide hatten eine kleine Pause dringend nötig.

Und während sie durch einen Raum ohne Erinnerungen schwebten, nahm Severus die braunhaarige Frau sanft in den Arm. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl für beide, da es einer Umarmung in der realen Welt sehr nahe kam, obwohl die feste Materie der Körper deutlich durchlässiger war.  
"Wir sollten diesen ungewöhnlichen Zustand für ein paar ungewöhnliche Erfahrungen nutzen.", sagte Severus schelmisch lächelnd.  
Überrascht sah Hermine dem geliebten Mann in die Augen.  
"An was du alles denken kannst, nach all dem was hinter uns liegt und schlimmer noch vor uns liegt. Andererseits wäre es wirklich schade, diesen Moment zu verschenken."

Mit diesen Worten presste sich Hermine eng an Severus und lockte mit ihren Lippen die seinen in einen zarten Kuss, der schnell leidenschaftlicher wurde, als sie seiner Zunge das Spiel mit der ihren erlaubte.  
Ihre Beine schlangen sich um seine Hüften und er stöhnte leise auf. Diesmal war es kein schmerzvolles, verzweifeltes stöhnen.  
"Interessant, wie intensiv körperliche Genüsse in diesem Zustand wahr genommen werden." flüsterte er mit einer rauen Stimme.  
Hermine kicherte.  
"Ich hoffe nur, dass unsere Körper auf dem Bett in der Krankenstation schön anständig nebeneinander liegen."

Beide sahen sich an, zuckten dann nur kurz mit den Schultern und machten mit dem Spiel ihrer Zungen weiter.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Schmunzelnd beobachtete Catherine, wie sich die beiden Körper entspannten.  
'Es ist fast schade, dass ich hier nicht sehen kann, was die beiden so aktiv zu dieser Entspannung beitragen.'  
Seufzend lehnte sie sich etwas zurück, ohne die Kontrollanzeigen aus den Augen zu lassen und gönnte allen Anwesenden und fast Anwesenden noch ein paar Momente Pause.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Du willst mich um einen Rat bitten?" fragte Trewlany Dumbledore ungläubig.

"Ja, Sybill. Du erinnerst dich bestimmt an die eine Prophezeiung, die du in meiner Anwesenheit gemacht hast und bei der du den Wortlaut nicht vergessen hast?"

"Natürlich. Die Prophezeiung von Miss Granger."

"Sehr gut. Ich weiß, dass man im Normalfall niemandem von seiner Prophezeiung erzählen darf und ich sehe auch ein, warum. Es wäre verheerend, wenn jeder zwanghaft bemüht wäre, diese zu erfüllen oder der Erfüllung zu entgehen.  
Nur in diesem einen speziellen Fall, würde ich Miss Granger gerne von ihrer Prophezeiung in Kenntnis setzen, sobald sie die Folgen der Verbindung überstanden hat.  
Bevor ich das tue und mich doch irre, möchte ich gerne deine Meinung dazu hören."

Sybill Trewlany schwieg lange und dachte angestrengt nach.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mich an den kompletten und genauen Wortlaut erinnere. Könntest du mir diesen wiederholen, bevor ich dir meine Meinung dazu mitteile?"

Dumbledore zog ein Stück Pergament hinaus, auf welches er einige Sätze schrieb.  
Er reichte es der Wahrsagerin mit den Worten: „Laut aussprechen möchte ich sie nicht, les sie lieber selbst."

Trewlany nahm das Stück Pergament in die Hand und begann die kleine schnörkelige Schrift des Schulleiters zu entziffern.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ohne den Kuss zu lösen fuhr Hermines Hand langsam unter das Oberteil des schlanken, muskulösen Mannes, der daraufhin scharf die Luft einsog.  
Mit federleichten Berührungen erkundete sie seine Seiten, seinen Brustkorb und schließlich seine Brustwarzen.  
Severus stöhnte auf und drückte sein Becken leicht nach vorn, wodurch Hermine deutlich seine Erektion zu spüren bekam.  
Mehr als vorsichtige Küsse hatten sie vor der Verbindung nicht getauscht, so dass sie doppeltes Neuland miteinander betraten.

Severus Mund löste sich von Hermines Lippen und wanderte langsam und keinen Zentimeter auslassend ihren Hals hinunter.

Hermine lehnte ihren Oberkörper zurück um ihm mehr Platz zu verschaffen, ihr Becken drückte sich hart gegen seinen steifen Schwanz.

Atemlos flüsterte Hermine etwas, was Severus erst beim zweiten Mal verstand.  
"Es ist so wunderschön, am liebsten würde ich nie wieder aufhören, aber diese Erfahrung möchte ich mit Dir im realen Leben machen, nicht hier, an diesem anstrengenden Ort."

Severus drückte Hermine noch einmal fest an sich und erwiderte:  
"Auch ich würde am liebsten nie wieder aufhören, aber natürlich respektiere ich deinen Wunsch. Wir haben nach diesen drei Wochen alle Zeit der Welt."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

In ihrem Turmzimmer hatte die Wahrsagerin noch nicht eines von den Worten entziffert.

"Albus, ich kann es nicht lesen."

Dumbledore beugte sich näher an Trewlany heran.

"Oh Sybill, dreh das Pergament um, auf dem Kopf könnte ich meine Schrift auch nicht lesen."

Mit einem verlegenen Lächeln drehte die Wahrsagerin das Pergament und vertiefte sich erneut in die Schrift.


End file.
